Love Happens Sometimes, Not Always
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Gabriella Montez is different, always had been always will be. But when Troy senses she acts the way she does from exclusion will he stop laughing at her and help or will himself try to continue to fit in by carrying on and making it worse for Gabriella..
1. Chapter 1

_**New story for you! The pic for this story should be my avatar picture for a while check It out before I change it :D Enjoy the read and review if ****you please and I was wondering if you want me to carry on **_SimpleThings _**You captured my heart. I'm still awaiting her feedback but I just wanted to know what you think ;) **_

_**Read and REVIEW! **_

_**Sasha XxxX**_

Love Happens Sometimes, Not Always

Chapter 1

You see I was different…well a bad different. I had a sister and I wish I didn't. I had family wealth, I would prefer to be living in a gutter. I'm the luckiest daddies girl in the world, and yet somehow I'd prefer just a hug. I had a lot I didn't want and the simple things I did weren't there. I was Gabriella Montez, the girl with the Grey eyes.

**Gabriella's POV**

'Gabriella get up!' April called from the foot of the stairs. 'I'm _COMING_!' I yelled to her. I stomped downstairs dressed in my usual style. I had a cropped grey waistcoat over a White t-shirt and a washed out grey denim mini-skirt that ended at my mid-thigh. My black hair hung in its natural loose ringlets mid way down my back and my grey eyes were framed with no make-up. I hated the stuff personally.

I liked to Dance and sing but only secretly. No-one knew that , since a young age I have been taught Flamenco, Modern, Ballroom, figure-skating and to sing since I was 3. It was my mothers idea but she died in a car crash when I was 13 and I didn't want to let go of her.

She had always wanted to skate but due to being hit my a car her knee hadn't healed from the crash and was unable to fulfil her dream. Well I was going to do it for her.

GABRIELLA IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW-' oh shut up April 'I'M COMING!' I yelled at the top of my lungs as I bounded the last swirl of the huge stair case. Why do we need a mansion anyway, people were dying in Africa and we live in a bloody state of a house? 'oh no' I glared at my older sister, blond of course '_what?_' I seethed 'I thought you might of got taller but nope, still little miss midget' I growled and pushed past her.

April was unfortunately my sister. She was blond, Tall, Skinny, Dumb, Pathetically boy obsessed (despite the fact she has never had a boyfriend) and the white sheep of the family, literally. We all had olive toned skin and had a _normal _mind whereas April was like an albino and had a very twisted mind.

My parents didn't know what to call her, she was so strange and almost 3 months late it was all a little serial, so they named her after the month she was born in, April.

'you know April if you actually read maybe you could get past Y7' I teased, April had never got past her first year of high school and was still there now even at nearly 17. 'isn't it embarrassing having your 15 year old sister getting better marks than you? Or that I'm more suited for collage than you?' I kept digging taking out all my anger before walking out the door with a slice of bread in one hand my bag in the other.

I knew it was my first day, and that I shouldn't be as nervous as I was but I couldn't help it. I bit my lip constantly, only to realize what I was doing and stopping. I was going to East High and I was so scared I would be known as Brain Girl again. I really couldn't stand another high school experience like that.

I opened the large doors leading into my new school, everything was in the basketball team colours and it startled me how hyped up the school seemed to be on sport. I carried on walking looking at the sheet of paper I had received with my welcoming letter. It stated where my form room was and I wasn't sure where I was going. I stumbled around aimlessly until the hallways were empty and I had to check every door number to see if it was my room,

'ugh' I groaned quietly _do these door numbers have _any_ logical pattern? Nope apparently not_…_great just great now I was talking to myself in my head I doubt doctors will classify that as just "thinking"._

I finally found the room I was _meant_ to be in. I reached tentatively toward the brass door handle before just stuffing the whole _do I want to open this door?_-thing and just pulled it quickly and entering abruptly. 'may I _help_ you?' a lady said looked down her nose to inspect me over her glasses. 'um I'm Gabriella Montez? I'm new' I said quietly, my nerves getting the better of me.

**Troy's POV**

I watched as she shyly walked into the room, I smiled subconsciously. I only realized what I was doing when Chad kicked my leg under the table and I looked questionaly at him, he returned the look and then wrote on a piece of paper;

_You like her don't you? :D don't deny it I know you do!_

I'll admit she was beautiful but I didn't know a thing about her, let alone if she was a mass murder or not. I scribbled on the piece of paper myself stating exactly than and the adding a simple no just to clarify…_what?_ just to avoid confusion.

The only spare seat was at the back of the class so she sat there, _Gabriella_ what a beautiful name. _SNAP OUT OF IT!_ I scolded myself, I'd never had a girlfriend but I lied saying that I had to everyone, to be honest the only girls around here were all plastic and fake apart from the nerds that is and they all thought me a heartless jock and wouldn't even smiled at me in the hallway rather sneer like I was some gutter scum, you could just tell we're on the best of terms! Note the extreme sarcasm that might not work considering it's a Monday morning.

I turned to looked at Gabriella, and saw out of the corner of my eye Chad smiled cockily at my interest basically saying _you-soooo-like-her_-! To be honest I guessed that's how it looked but I refused to admit that I liked her when I hadn't even spoken to her!

She looked up and caught my gaze, but quickly lowered her head and let her hair cover her face. I blushed as did she and turned back toward the front. That little action probably made me look like some sorta stalker in her eyes, great. Wait…What? Her _eyes…_

I turned back around took at her once again ands aw her eyes, they were grey, a crystal like grey but still just a beautiful as a green or a brown. They say that the eyes are a window to the soul…then what did this say about little miss Montez?

**Gabriella's POV**

You know when you don't fit in when you walk past a bunch of girls (or boys for that matter) and the laugh, point, snigger and gossip loudly at you. It's not a great feeling and I had just about had enough of it. The next group I passed had a dark skinned guy with frizzy hair and a basketball. 'oy! You ever heard of smiling?' he teased and I snapped I stormed over to him and punched (not slapped, slapping was for girls) him in the jaw, 'you were saying?' I said sweetly 'you got a good right hook' he murmured 'that's better' I growled at him.

'hey hey hey, what going on here?' I turned to see the sandy haired boy who had been staring at me this morning 'this girl, well she doesn't act like a girl but yeah, she just _punched _me!' the boy gave his out burst.

The other guy form my class had startled me, I crouched down and backed into a corner snarling at them. 'whoa you have some issues' Another boy added 'oh you wanna see issues?' I said in an emotionless voice, I swung my leg out and round in a sweeping motion, hitting the side of his legs causing him to fall. 'now if you don't mind' I said springing up and dusting off. 'my Mini-Uzi needs cleaning' I said and I could tell they had not bloody clue what I was on about, you would think boys would have a little gun sense but nope, c'mon _mini-Uzi_ just _SCREAMED_ machine pistol!

_**Review please! And remember about my question, and I hoped you liked it, I should hope you'd tell me what you like but also what you want from it, it would be easier if you told what you want to happen now, in the early stages of the story, so that I can start planning it :D**_

_**Thanks Sasha XxxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you're reading this that means you liked the last chapter :D yay! But can you review I only have one so far and I do try hard to vary all my stories. I was wondering if you like my version of Gabriella after this chapter let me know what you think ok? **_

_**Sasha XxxX**_

Chapter 2

Ugh time for my next class, Drama. What the hell! I never asked to _do_ Drama! I walked into the large hall and up towards the stage, ok this was weird. _you have Drama 4th__ and you should meet your class in the Drama hall_ well then where's the bloody rest of the class?

'ahh Miss. Montez' I turned to see my form tutor and my drama teacher that I now knew was called Mrs. Darbus. 'um Mrs. Darbus, where is everyone?' I asked confused as she smiled sympathetically, its to bad I can't beat up a teacher, Grrr.

'well they're all backstage, I suppose no one had the courtesy to enlighten you with that' she said sighing 'and if you don't mind me saying, you seem a girl of many talents, would you mind telling me a few?' I shook my head 'I don't have any talents Miss, I'm sorry if I disappointed you' I lied convincingly, if my dad didn't know then why would I tell my fucking Drama teacher? 'as you wish, but if you ever…_find_ those talents come tell me' I knew she was referring to the talents she knew I had but I wasn't going to tell her, not even if it was the only way to keep my guns, well actually maybe then, I did love my little cherubs.

I ran of behind stage and came face to face with the guy with the frizzy hair again 'out my way, Hijo de puta' I growled at him and he jumped out the way 'hey Chad what you looking all scared for?' the other boy from earlier came up behind Chad taking his ball 'nothin' Troy' he said embarrassed, I just raised and eyebrow at him with my arms folded across my chest 'really?' I said sweetly and pushed past them both.

**Troy's POV**

'man stop starin' at her' Chad said patting my shoulder, I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down. 'Troy why don't you just go talk to her?' Chad told me in a hushed tone and I shook my head 'I don't like her Chad she just different it, intrigues, me' I said and Chad burst out laughing '_what?_' I hissed annoyed at him 'It just sounded weird you saying a big word like _"intrigues"_' I rolled my eyes 'real mature Chad'

**Gabriella's POV **

Great I was being laughed at on my first day, Chad looked about ready to piss his pants. Clown, Brain girl and the weirdo, _yay_. 'Miss. Montez, Mr. Bolton and Miss. Mekessie' Mrs. Darbus called and seeing as I didn't know their last names I had no clue who I was on stage with.

I walked on with a dark skinned girl who smiled warmly at me 'you're new right?' I smiled and nodded 'you seemed to scare the hell out of the jocks, you're already changing he school, I credit you for that' I thanked her but I hadn't a clue what she was on about, how was _I_ changing the school?

Once I was staring at the huge hall, up on stage I was scared. What was she going to have us do? I really hope it wasn't anything that would make me look like an idiot, because I really wasn't interested in having a bad reputation this early in the school year.

'now as you know my spring musical-' she was interrupted as a blond cleared her throat loudly. '-sorry _our_ musical' Mrs. Darbus corrected as the Blond came out of the shadows and into the lighting, followed by a boy with the same blond hair, related obviously. 'Nice to see you could make it Sharpay…Ryan' poor guy second best, sisters shadow.

'now as I was saying we need auditions and no one seems interested, you, I have chosen, to recruit people show them how fun Drama can be' I started coughing in astonishment 'with all due respect Mrs. Darbus but I sorta, kinda well I _do_ hate Drama' she smiled 'oh I know neither do the other two' she said indicating to my sides where I saw Troy and the girl I was talking to earlier.

'you shall embrace this opportunity together and if you don't co-operate then I will make sure that you are in every class together, eat lunch together and that _you_ Mr. Bolton walk at least _one_ of the girls home _every _day' she finished looking smug 'but what about-' I rolled my eyes and he tried to make and excuse '-your basketball practice? To bad' the girl on my right scoffed at him while Troy just looked down embarrassed. I smiled and I didn't know why but it amused me he wasn't like a normal Jock.

We walked back behind the curtains where the girl ran to my side 'Taylor Mekessie' she said extending her hand 'nice to meet you' I said politely, as she tilted her head at me 'have I seen you before?' I shook my head, I usually kept myself to myself, there was no reason for her to recognise me….unless- she saw me at the Ice-skating rink! Shit. No, No, No, No, No, No, NO! not after all my careful planning!

'hey you ok?' I realized I was crushing a coke can right in front of Taylor 'yep, just bored' I lied 'oh you should know in about 2 weeks we have a trip the Spring Figure Skating Competition, the boys love it, the cheer leaders hate it, all the boys paying them no attention, and well the brainiac's like me well I just like working out the angle of their turns not actually the skating it should be fun, so long as you sit with the right people' she said smiling and I nodded and then froze, I was going to be at that Competition as a _competition_ not a _spectator_.

'um yeah It'll be great fun' I faked enthusiasm 'yep just _great_' I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

**Troy's POV**

Ok I wasn't being a stalker or anything but I sort of listened into Taylor's and Gabriella's conversation. I couldn't help but notice her stiffen up as soon as she mentioned the trip. I felt sorry for her, I really just wanted to make her fit in but I strongly doubted that the basketball team will understand why. I was so restricted, act this way, treat people like this, only consider a future in basket ball! Urgh life is really stress full and I didn't have anyone to talk to now that Chad had got into mocking me. Maybe Taylor will help her fit in, I could prompt her I mean I didn't have to do it personally right? Not that I would have minded she was interesting, different in a good way. Not like all the plastics that ran around school. There didn't seem to be a medium, it was either plastic or brainiac. And to be honest the brainiac's gave me less head ache but were a tad boring apart from Taylor that is, she had a temper on her poor Chad felt her wrath the other day, refuses to go near her ever since.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was really re-thinking this whole _new school_ thing, it wasn't working out maybe they'd let me go straight to Uni? I strongly doubted it. I contemplated violent ways of persuasion as I walked into Gym. They boys looked at the gym equipment in discuss and the cheerleaders and popular's were trying to impress them. Sharpay was sitting on the horse swinging her legs, smiling and winking at Troy who looked ready to run a mile. The other Basket ball players took this to their amusement as he dashed across the room as Sharpay was about to whisper in his ear.

He ran and hid behind me, I raised and eyebrow at him 'and what do you think your doing?' I said turning to face him with my arms folded across my chest. He looked honestly scared. 'Sharpay can be freaky ok?' I dropped my stern expression and extended my hand 'Gabriella Montez' I smiled at me genuinely and straighten from his crouched position.

He shyly took my hand and shook it 'Troy Bolton' I retracted my hand and he shoved his in his pockets, looking at the floor. 'you know, Jocks at my old school were a lot more, well, Jock like' I said and he chuckled nervously 'most are here, well apart from Zeke, Chad and Jason' he said and I smiled lightly 'and you' I said quietly and he looked at me then and I saw something in his eyes before he reverted his gaze again.

'ok class everyone make a group of 5!' the Gym Teacher called as she whipped her blond hair up into a high pony tail. 'now all I want you to do it to crouch up onto the horse, roll on in and the jump off neatly, but before you start I just want to see you all do it once, so I can see what I'm working with this year' I looked at the floor, how was this going to go.

The boys were on one side the girls on the other. Taylor was next and had added me to her group which I had thanked her repeatedly for. 'you can't be worse than me' she said laughing. She went and then it was my go 'so far your not impressing me c'mon I'm sure some of the girls at least did some gym when they were little? No ok then this is going to be a long term' she said pinching her temple.

I jogged up to the horse and bounced on the balls of my feet a few times before smoothing crouching on the highest level of the horse, rolled simultaneously and piked of the horse to then finish on the crash mat. I kept my head down and trying not to be noticed as I tried to make a bee-line to the back of the line.

The class were murmuring and I felt my face flush, as I let my hair cover my face. 'hand on Missy' I groaned internally as the teacher spun me round by the shoulder 'didn't I ask at the beginning if anyone had done gym before?' she asked incredulous and I nodded 'and I haven't' I answered 'c'mon don't lie to her' a boy called and my head whipped round to glare at him, I showed him the devil hand gesture the class _ooooo-_ed at it. Shame.

I turned back to the teacher and smiled sweetly 'really?' I nodded 'you do dance?' she asked and I shook my head 'Skating?' I hesitated momentarily but not long enough for her to notice 'nope, I don't like ice' I said and she nodded. 'well lets just but it down to raw talent…or luck' I smiled nodding 'I prefer luck' I said and she laughed 'tough little cookie it seems, into war games?' she asked and I got excited.

Not realizing how loudly I was speaking I answered her 'ahh yes my beloved war games. Call of Duty all of them, Call of Duty 1, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty modern warfare, Call of Duty World at War, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty Black ops is coming out soon! And lets not forget Far Cry-1&2, Brothers in arms, Desert Storm and Halo!' I finished smiling and then realized my teachers worried expression.

I turned to go to the back of the line and saw all the boys with their mouths hanging open, and all the girls looking terrified and backing away from me, even Taylor wouldn't come as close to me '_what?_' I questioned 'I guess this isn't the time to mention my favourite guns are the Mac-11 and Mini-Uzi?' I said and half the guys burst out laughing 'guess not' I murmured and Taylor smiled at me 'you certainly are different' I nodded, but added 'not in a good way though'

_**People say I make all my girls tough but that's because I've never been a girly-girl and all the knowledge is solely from my experiences in school. I'm in an all girls school and I found it hard to fit in with never really having a girl as a friend I had to change to fit in, well by change I mean stop rattling about how I did at the shooting range this weekend :/ but either way know everything I put into my stories is solely me, no Google or pikying :D**_

**Important Notice:**

_**REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE IN MY STORY! STATE THE NAME OF YOUR CHARACTER AND THEIR PERSONALITY AND HOW THEY WILL CONTRUBUTE TO MY STORY! BEST ONE GETS PUT IN, IF I CAN'T DECIDE I MIGHT ADD 2!**_

**End of Important Notice:**

_**Thanks Sasha XxxX (p.s. REVIEW!) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter, this has lost of POV change over's so you get to know other sides of the story :D remember my character competition, please answer :D I couldn't resist putting this up, I just wanted to get more responses, normally I try to wait at least 3 days but that sorta went down the drain ;)**_

_**Review…Sasha XxxX**_

Chapter 3

**Gabriella's POV**

It was my last lesson and I was grateful, after the stress in drama I needed to relax. 'hey' I turned to see Taylor 'hey, what's up?' I asked her and she smiled 'nothing I just wondered what you had last' she said and I got out schedule that she smiled at 'you'll stop needing that soon promise you could put it in your locker though that's what I did when I started here' so she had been new to, that was reassuring 'um I have math' I said and she jumped up and down excitedly 'me to! And we have to find Troy after school by the way orders from Mrs. Darbus' I groaned and she laughed 'Troy's not really that bad' she said and I scoffed 'Jocks are Jocks and Weirdo's are Weirdo's' I stated.

'you're not a weirdo' she said and I rolled my eyes 'yep I'm not, I'm secretly super woman' I remarked and then it dawned on me _math_. I couldn't help but put my hand up for science and math they were my favourite after Art, Graphics and Geography.

'now we have a new student' ugh he was the only teacher that had _actually_ made me introduce myself, well about to introduce myself. 'you know they already know me, _sir_' I added begrudgingly with a glare at the floor. 'yes but do they know your name?' I looked sceptically at him '_yes_' I said slowly like he was a child 'do you think they need to hear it again?' he smiled while cupping his hands to his chest…what was he, some mental case? 'no, I think they got it the first time' I said faking innocence as I assumed my space next to Sharpay, who was re-doing her nails, yes she had done them every lesson so far.

I looked at the maths equation he had just wrote on the board that was wrong. 'Now who would like the recite Pythagoras' Theorem for me?' I put up my hand and everyone else looked baffled, surely they had done this in their second year of high school? 'a² + b² = c² then you square root that for your length, that's for the hypotenuse but if you only have the hypotenuse and another side then you do a² = c² - b², then you square root that for your answer like you did previously' I looked down 'oh and that's wrong' I said pointing to where I assumed where the board was as I kept my head down 'it's 3pi, not 2pi that would make the answer 9.5 instead of 6.2' I finished as everyone was staring open mouthed at me, great the reputation I just gathered just went down the toilet _flush, glubble, glubble, glubble._

'oh so you're a brainiac to?' I noticed the annoying voice of Chad I whirled round and seeing that our teacher had just randomly walked out the room I decided to get that rep back.

I stood up and walked over to Chad, he gulped as I approached his table 'you know the _good_ thing about being a _brainiac_ as you put it?' I carried on when he didn't respond 'well I could mummify your body within 2 days in a bog. You know I already have the resources and know just the correct bog with the right balance of chemicals to preserve the human form, would you like that _frizzy_?' I asked as Zeke, another boy, sniggered at his expression 'oh would you like to join him?' I asked and he shut up, beginning to pale. 'um ok guys, I don't think-' Troy started but I glared at him '_remember_ Troy you have to spend after school with me, I would be gambling my life if I were you' I said and he raised his eyebrows at me '_what_?' I seemed to be saying that a lot lately 'I think I've seen you before' shit, deny it, _DE-NY IT!_

'oh so you've stalked me before?' I added to turn the attention off of me. He folded his arms across his chest defensively and shyly 'that's the point I'm asking _you_…have we met before?' he pushed and I shook my head 'nope' was all I could manage.

Math finished and I was glad that I could finally go home…_oh wait I couldn't could I? because of stupid Darbus and Bolton and God_. 'so I'm stupid am I?' I turned to see Troy, I hadn't realized I was speaking out loud 'you know I wasn't against you in there' he said but I stayed silent 'Chad can me a bit mindless sometimes but he's a good guy really, known him since I was small' and _why _was he telling me his life story exactly? 'you gunna talk to me?' he asked looking hurt and I rolled my eyes 'I guess that's a no' he mumbled as Taylor appeared from our class room.

'oh my god! You never told me you knew that!' she exclaimed at me and I blushed a light pink, which Troy looked puzzled by. I regretted seeing the look of realization on his face, what had he worked out? Had he recognized me form previous trips to the skating competitions? I shit in hell hope not. 'Pythagoras is something I've know since I could talk, no biggy' I grumbled not liking the attention.

'you _have_ to join our scholastic decathlon team, with you on our side we might actually win!' I shook my head 'I don't want to join any clubs right now' I said lamely. Taylor went on and on about it until she said that she had to go ask Mrs. Darbus about what they had to do while me and Troy sat out side.

'I don't get it' Troy said and I carried on looking at my iPhone 'your so clever, but you're a tom-boy. You know gun names, but you know math thingy-mwotzits off the top of your head' I looked at him 'you have a problem with that?' I questioned but he didn't cower 'no it just confuses me, and in economics you were all about how much money we could give to Africa but your sat there with an iPhone in your hand!' he said and I saw his point truly I did but how much could I tell him? I'd prefer nothing but it didn't seem like that was an option, suddenly I was wishing for Taylor to babble about some unfair loss they suffered the year before last.

'I don't have to explain myself to you' I grumbled almost incoherently 'no you don't but it'd be nice if you did?' Troy asked scooting closer to me 'I know you don't want to be known for your brains but that's not a bad thing' he said and I shook my head 'at my last school I was the mental case just because I suggested that we make shooting a sport in school, but I just wanted something _other_ that fucking lacrosse!' I complained 'I don't want the same here, and you little _buddy _isn't helping!' I glared at him and he just smiled smugly 'you told me, you told me' he said in a sing song voice 'I didn't know you liked to sing Bolton' I teased and he stiffened 'oh god you do! This is rich!' I said and he shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

I didn't want to make him uncomfortable but you know it was so unexpected…ok I was a little harsh with it. I budged closer to him and he looked up confused 'you're not the only one' I whispered looking down not wanting to see his reaction when Taylor bust through the door.

'Mrs. Darbus said we should make some posters first and then come back when we've done that' Taylor said and I quickly got up to follow instructions. 'c'mon I wanna get home' I urged Troy who was sat with his head leant back against the wall.

I sighed and grabbed his elbow. I tugged him up but my grip slipped and I ended up pulling his hand, I tugged like that until we caught up with Taylor and then hastily let go of his hand.

We had finished the posters and we were head back towards Darbus' office. 'she's not here' Taylor informed us, my face lit up 'really? Finally we can go' I said turning to peg it out the doors. 'why in such a rush?' Taylor asked and I smiled 'family stuff' I said turning back round to carry on with my previous action but only to skid to a stop about 5m down the hallway by Troy standing in front of me.

**Taylor's POV**

Ok now was it me or was a certain jock paying a little over time attention to Gabriella? No he was always nice to new comers, but Gabriella was a little different, she looked down so much, its almost as though all she has is her violence but then she's all shy when she can't use it. I knew Troy made her uncomfortable, but I shouldn't intervene, I wonder what he was talking to her about now? He had dashed off so quickly to catch her…

**Gabriella's POV**

'you ok?' Troy asked and I looked puzzled at him, '_yes, _why wouldn't I be?' I said and he shrugged, 'what do you mean by family stuff?' he asked and I scoffed 'I mean, _none of your business_ no bye' I said and turned to walk around to be interrupted once again by Troy 'and remember our early meeting in the drama Hall'

**Troy's POV**

I just stood there as she ran off, I swear I have seen her before…it was really annoying me! 'TROY' my father bellowed through the halls and I smiled as he came into view, he was just joking 'sorry dad, Mrs. Darbus has me and some others doing some drama stuff…because we _don't_ like drama' I added a little baffled as I said it out loud 'because that just makes perfect sense' my dad added sarcastically. And he slung his arm over my shoulders as we walked out of East High.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked through the front door and dropped my bag by the door. 'hey dad!' I called and he came into view, he smiled and opened his arms and I could see my expression fill with excitement. I ran over to him as fast as I could and he engulfed me in a hug. 'hello sweetie, how was your first day?' I groaned 'that bad?' I nodded 'I have a crazy maths teacher that I have to keep correcting, then there's the Drama teacher that, just because we didn't enjoy Drama, made up promote sign ups after school all this week and probably half of next' I exasperated 'oh and everyone thinks I'm a weirdo' I added quietly.

'ah the saw straight through you then' April added menacingly 'that enough April! To your room!' he said releasing one hand off my back to point to the huge spiralling staircase that he wanted to see April walk up. I _so_ loved my dad. 'you ok sweetie, don't listen to her' he soothed me. 'you're my special little girl' I nodded and hugged him tighter, 'do you have any homework?' he asked and I nodded 'well how about I help you with that and then you help we with tea?' he asked and I nodded and picked up my bag, 'ok papa'

*~(tea in the Montez household)~*

April was still grumpy for being sent upstairs and kept flicking gravy on the table just so me and dad had more work, 'grow up April' I muttered at her.

We were sat a the large dinning table that was at least two and a half meters long. Dad at the head. Me to his right in the centre of the table, across from me was April and then the other head was empty, well in never used to be, mama had sat there.

Papa saw me staring at the chair again 'you ok Gabriella?' he asked and I nodded, continuing to stare dreamily at the chair, I _swear_ I could see her sitting there, like a ghostly projection or something. I shook m head and the turned and smiled at Papa, 'I'm fine…Really' I added upon seeing his sceptical expression.

Dinner had always been awquard since mum died, she always made it a light hearted time of the day, where we exchanged our days and smiled, laughed just like a happy family…not so much any more.

Dinner finished and I helped daddy with the plates and April stormed up stairs already on her phone, but not before _accidentally_ tipping over the Gravy jug to then say _oops!_ cover her mouth to either fake alarm and regret or to stifle her laughter, one of the two. 'its ok sweetie, April's just being April, I'm just clad its just her, not you as well' I smiled at him as we began to wipe up all gravy.

**Troy's POV**

I really doubted that Max would be peaceful when I came home, but then again who am I to judge my little brother? 'Twoy!_' _a _very _wise person is my answer. 'hey Maxie' I smiled at him, I bent down just in time for him to hop into my arms 'hasn't mum taken his to the park today? You know he's going to be up all night now?' I teased a horrified looking dad 'kidding!' I said holding my hands up in defence, balancing Max on my knees.

'Twoy's different' Max declared, he was 5 but had speaking trouble when he was little, unlike me that couldn't stop jabbering when I was only 10 months old. 'what do you mean mate? Have I grown a moustache?' I used my fingers to make a moustache and he laughed 'no' he said but didn't speak again because he ran off to go play with the truck I bought him over the weekend, which I had regretted about 2 hours later because a pile of sand had found its way into my room, Max stating 'look Twoy I moved the ground!' I had smiled as I cleaned it up, I hadn't minded I loved my little

brother.

**Gabriella's POV**

_(at school)_

I drove my Koenigsegg Agera into the school parking lot, I hadn't wanted the attention yesterday but today I was late and I refused to make my dad late by getting a lift of him.

**Troy's POV**

It annoyed me how just because a new car come's into school (a very expensive car at that) all the boys want to know who's driving it and want to be their friend. I watched as everyone awaited for the driver to make them selves know, coming out of form hiding behind the blacked out window.

I felt my mouth fall open as Gabriella came out of the car in the same style clothes as yesterday. Same style skirt, waistcoat, and top but In different colours. She had also platted her hair messily to the side.

I slowly closed my mouth and recomposed myself.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was really regretting bring my car into school. Everyone was frozen where they were and I couldn't help but quickly scan the parking lot for Troy but was interrupted by Taylor. 'Gabriella!' I smiled and walked over to her. I didn't own a single pair of heels just lots of different converse today was a bright florescent blue, only colourful thing about me, seeing as I had died my hair black, no one knew I had naturally brown hair.

'this is embarrassing' I mumbled to her and she smiled sympathetically at me 'its ok they'll stop staring soon, I promise and if they don't I give you permission to strangle at least 2 of them' I smiled and thanked her for her permission jokingly 'I would do it with or without your permission' I informed her and ran off a head before she could say anything else as I headed to the Drama hall.

**Troy's POV**

I hoped they turned up soon because I had seen Mrs. Darbus heading this way. I heard a door slam and turned to see Gabriella running in 'you ran _all_ the way from the parking lot?' I said incredulously noticing on how un-out of breath she was 'yes…you point is?' she said and I shrugged awkwardly. 'sorry I'm late' Taylor said looking strangely at Gabriella 'she can _run_ ok? I couldn't keep up!' Taylor exclaimed and Gabriella curtsied and I struck me how naturally the gracefulness came…it was like she did it all the time. But she couldn't it wasn't like her at all. Maybe I just imagined it, I had always wanted to be friends with a girl with grace, please not the _friends_ part, no confusion now.

**Gabriella's POV**

I watched as Mrs. Darbus came in smiling 'good day to you all, now before we head of to the form room I would like to congratulate you for your work on the posters they are simply spectacular! They look so professional, who designed then?' I kept my head down 'ahh Miss. Montez…a Graphics Designer yes?' I looked up to see Taylor and Troy's fingers pointing at me, I growled under my breath, to Troy's amusement as he chuckled at my discomfort. 'I guess you could say that' I mumbled in response to Mrs. Darbus' question.

'from what I heard it was more than that Miss. Montez' oh please don't say it- 'I heard you took your exams early and got A* in all your subject well apart from Dance, Drama and Music seeing as you refused to do those, and you should know its my job to make you take those' I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose…she said it.

'yeah most of those results were probably just luck' I mumbled trying to save _some_ sort of dignity. 'I strongly doubt that, modesty seems like another talent of yours' ugh! I threw my hands to my sides and stormed off stage growling profanities to the unlucky floor.

_**Hope you liked it, please review, and if you don't know what to say about the story give me your character idea's preferable a character you made totally your self, clothing style, looks, gender, eye colour, ect. Make it your own **__**:)**_

_**Sasha XxxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter may be a little weird cause I was listening to Cheryl Cole's new album, Messy little Raindrops, it's awesome but anyway, it, like I said, may be a little, **_**weird**_**.**_

_**Sasha XxxX**_

_**(P.S. I have a question at the end that could bring the ice skating competition forward but I need to know if you want me to do that)**_

Chapter 4

Ok 2nd day and I was already a topic of conversation! This was unbelievably unacceptable! For gods sake what was there left to talk about amongst the thousands of them they should have run out of pointless topics by now! But no they seemed to find a bottomless pit of topics, the bloody stupid, go to hell, die in a hole- 'angry are we?' I turned to see the basketball coach staring at me kick boxing, I shouldn't even be in here.

'oh sorry I'll leave' I said and went over to my stuff, 'no its ok' he said and I stopped and sat on the benches like a naughty little girl about to be told off. 'I don't think I've seen you around?' he asked and I smiled as I nodded 'I'm Gabriella, I'm new to East High' I said and he shook my hand 'Coach Bolton' he said and my brain froze but my body continued to carryout normal actions.

So Coach Bolton was Troy's dad? That would explain why he tried to understand me, he knew what it was like to be singled out, but why didn't he just say? Either way I knew now and I _did_ see the resemblance…ish.

'you do boxing?' he asked and I shook my head 'I do…_other_, types of sport' I said and he nodded 'like what?' he asked inquisitively and I smiled 'um don't laugh at me ok?' I verified and he nodded 'um shooting, I do shooting, fencing, archery…and some others' I said and he raised an eyebrow 'those _others_ being?' he asked and I shook my head 'no one knows about those, not even my family or best friends' I said and he nodded 'you know keeping secrets is a hard job on your own' I nodded knowingly 'trust me I know' he chuckled and we started throwing hoops.

**Troy's POV**

The team was just about ready to go into the sports hall when Chad whimpered as soon as we went through the door. He ran to hide behind me 'Chad, dude what's the matter?' I asked and he pointed a wobbly finger at my dad and a girl shooting hoops. '_and?_' I said and then she turned to pick up a ball and I raised my eyebrows in surprise as she got more hoop than my dad. 'you see _now_?' Chad asked and I laughed nervously 'she's not going to hurt you' I said to him.

Chad looked up at me nervously 'I wouldn't be so sure of that' I rolled my eyes at him 'c'mon we have practice to get to' I murmur as I towed Chad alone who was using his heels to make my job harder. 'Chad!' I protested and he jumped back. My out burst had made my dad and Gabriella to notice us. My dad begun to walk over, great.

'what's the matter Troy?' he asked as I glanced at Gabriella who looked uncomfortable while she sat cross legged and pushed to balls around her. 'Chad's just being a wimp' I muttered quietly but Gabriella heard and her head snapped up with a mischievous glint in her eyes 'over what?' my dad asked looking around the room, I just pointed to the approaching Gabriella and my dad snickered as he put an arm around her shoulders, she was so crafty.

'Gabriella wouldn't hurt anyone' he said and she smiled at me. I was aware the guys stares were on my face but I couldn't help but smile back. 'yeah, wherever did you get that Idea?' she asked innocently 'oh I don't know maybe the various life threats!' Chad piped up 'all inflicted through profound, ridiculed insults!' she back fired and the boys stepped back 'are you picking on a lady Chad?' Chad looked completely shocked at my dad 'but she's not that the point! She can kill you right now you know' he muttered and My dad nodded 'I know' the whole team was shocked now, my mouth was just hanging open my dad wasn't easily convinced. 'dad…' I whispered in warning.

'sad excuse for a girl if you ask me' Chad muttered before I could stop him, Gabriella had already pounced on him 'you wanna say that again?' she asked him and Chad being Chad 's-sor-ry e-ex-' he didn't get to finish before Gabriella had prodded his neck and he started shaking. She smiled and everyone was silent apart from my dad who folded his arms with a smile on his face. Gabriella assumed her place next to my dad who patted her head 'good girl, now this is what I wanna see in your games, some _fire_ ok?' ok this was _not_ happening he was telling us to act more like _Gabriella?_!

**Gabriella's POV**

Ok this was really, _really_ awkward. I sat on the benches and tried to pretend I _wasn't_ there, but it wasn't exactly working. 'Gabriella!' I sighed and forced a smile on my face as I looked up at coach Bolton, 'yes?' I asked 'can you show Zeke how to shoot?' he asked and I shook my head 'I can't shoot myself!' I protested and I laughed 'ahh the modesty'

**Troy's POV**

I could tell she wasn't liking being here, and I honestly couldn't tell if she was lying about not being able to shoot or not. She walked over and took the basketball grudgingly and lined it up, bent her knees and sent the ball souring through the net. The guys let out a low whistle and I just kept quiet, I didn't quite know what to do…

'happy now?' she asked Zeke who just nodded like a goof. 'I really need to be somewhere' she said and she looked at me…OH SHIT!

**Gabriella's POV**

I had been trying to indicate the time to Troy all practice but he didn't seem to notice, now, of all times now! he finally remembered! God how hard was it to forget we had a meeting with the devil herself? Obviously that depended solely on your attention span and number of brain cells.

I was worried, I kept thinking about the skating competition, I hadn't even started training and I had no song choice. I had left Troy to get changed and ready, thought it something he should do on his own. And now I was sat out side the boys changing room lent up against the wall, one foot on the wall the other on the tiled floor.

Sometimes I feel so alone with all the secrets but when I get past that I know it's the right decision. No point in complicating people's life's, and plus my dad is just getting over my mum, I didn't want to remind him of her again.

I looked at my watch, we had 2 minutes, god he takes longer to get ready than me. But that's not saying much. I had to go to this bloody meeting, then I had two more lessons after lunch and then I had practice for the skating competition and then I had to go do flamenco, I had called off singing this week because of the competition but I was missing it.

'I always seem to find you muttering' I turned to see Troy 'well I like to mutter ok?' said and he laughed 'I _was_ joking, and you never told me you could play basketball' I said casually but I could tell it bugged him 'I didn't mean to barge in on your practice I was kick boxing not shooting hoops in the first place, and then coach-' he cut in 'my dad' I rolled my eyes 'I sorta guessed' I said and he looked at me 'you don't care my dads coach?' I shook my head 'I know its not nice to be singled out' I said bitterly.

We walked in silence for a while 'you know I don't usually tell people what I play' I said referring to his earlier 'apart form the gym teacher, Call of Duty huh?' I blushed of embarrassment and he noticed I knew he did, but he kept quiet like he didn't, bloody gentleman making me feel like a bloody lady. Grrr.

We arrived in the drama hall, and I got board waiting for Mrs. Darbus and got out my iPhone to them plug in head phones and blast my music up really loud.

'_shout shout,_

_Let it all out,_

_These are the things I can do without,_

_C'mon I'm talking to you,_

_C'mon'_

I bobbed my head to the music and smiled as this bit came on,

'_in violent times,_

_You shouldn't have to sell your soul!_'

Ahh Satan worship thought present in every rock band. 'Um Gabriella?' I turned to see a worried looking Taylor 'you listen to that type of music?' I saw a smug and amused Troy shush her and I smiled 'sorry Taylor do you want me to turn it down?' she nodded sheepishly 'hey! I was listening to that!' I sighed and tossed my phone at him 'you listen to it then and me and Taylor will talk, no looking at my messages though' I warned and he smiled nodding as his eyes were fixed on the screen.

'you're just gunna give him your phone even though you don't trust him?' she asked in a hushed whisper and I nodded 'I don't really give a dam and if I means him shutting up and stop bugging me I personally couldn't care less' I said and she giggled and I rolled my eyes at her girlish laugh. 'hey don't laugh at my laugh I've never heard your laugh though so I can't really judge, not fair' I smiled 'well that's because I don't laugh, haven't done so since I was 13' I said darkly and Troy came bounding over.

'Gabriella?' he asked and he sat cross-legged next to me 'yep' I answered and leant closer to where he was showing the phone screen, to see the lyrics popping up due to an app I had, and a very disturbing line came up about Satan Worship and I bit my lip, I was _not_ going to laugh in front of them.

**Troy's POV**

I had never see her laugh and I really wanted to hear it, I hadn't expected her to lean close to me but I didn't mind. She wasn't as scary as Chad liked to make out, to be honest she was really quite normal. 'he he' I looked at her wide eyed. If that was her laugh…

**Gabriella's POV**

Shit! Fucking shit! I did not just do that! 'did you just laugh?' Troy asked and I shook my head blushing 'Gabriella that was so _innocent_ and _sweet_!' Taylor exclaimed and I looked away to see Mrs. Darbus standing smug at the back of the hall. I jumped up and apologized to her 'ahh but on the contrary I am succeeding in my purpose bringing the barriers down between students at East High' she said and I growled which Troy chuckled slightly at. 'you mean to say I've made a complete fool out of myself for a little experiment? Ugh I hate it here! I _HATE_ IT!_' _I growled and fidgeted for my penknife in my pocket.

In one swift movement I whipped it out, popped the knife into view and chucked it so that It hit just above Mrs. Darbus' head, bad move but frankly I didn't give a shit right now. I was about to storm off when Troy stepped into my way, 'no running off now' he said and I cursed 'if you haven't noticed its what I do' I said coldly and I regretted it as soon as the hurt spread across his face. I closed my eyes and sighed, rubbing my temples 'god my last school was _so_ less stressful' I grumbled.

I opened my eyes to see Troy smirking again 'ok what now?' I groaned 'you're interesting when your stressed' he said and I looked baffled at him '_interesting_? Ok right so if I had a mental breakdown you would find it _interesting?_' I questioned and he nodded silently. I rolled my eyes and then walked straight past him 'another one of my talents: distraction' I called back laughing to myself.

The next couple of days went quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch on Friday. I was sat on my own, stabbing my food with my fork. I glanced over to see Troy laughing with the other basketball players. Then to Taylor with all the other Scholastic decathlon team. I sighed, why was I always such a loner?

It dawned on me that in one short week I would be humiliating myself in front of the whole of East High, that is if they recognised me. I had a meeting tonight, they said they had a change in plans, maybe that someone had to fake an injury because I'm sure I could do that.

I sighed as I hit my locker to make it open. 'easy on there you might dent the metal' I looked to see a blond haired boy smiling warmly at me 'I'm Ryan, Sharpay's Twin' I instinctively glared 'I'm not like her by the way. You see the left twin is always the evil one, I was the right twin' I smiled and shook his hand. 'um Mrs. Darbus told me that yourself, Taylor and Troy have to recruit people for the drama musical?' he asked and I nodded, trying not to think badly of the named people.

'well I thought you should know that me and Sharpay run it and so try to avoid her she doesn't like it when people bustle in and take her spotlight, I would know' I snickered 'ok 1) I can deal with Sharpay her only weapons are her nails, no match for my guns and 2) I have no interest in drama that is why dragon lady chose us three to keep your sister happy and to break down the barriers in East High' I muttered darkly before slamming my locker shut and walking away, leaving a confused Ryan standing baffled in the hall way.

'now you three I have to talk to you' I turned to see Mrs. Darbus with her head out the door, Troy and Taylor either side of her, my attempt to go past swiftly and unnoticed had failed miserably then, '_Fine' _I groaned 'don't use that tone with me missy' she said and I rolled my eyes 'tell me that again and I _will_ get my dad to ring up the ministration board' I said the her and stormed into her office, she was clearly shocked at my boldness but to be completely honest I had to many secrets to hide and they were about to come out in about 1 week all at once, sorry if I'm a little stressed, how inconsiderate of me, _blah, blah, blah_.

'now I haven't set you any really duties about the sign ups because of our little tuff a few days ago, I believe this is yours' she slid my pen knife across the table 'oh knifie! It hasn't been the same without you!' I cradled it to my cheek 'sure I had pointy and sharpie but its not the same without all three now is it?' I cooed receiving worried glances for the other 3 people in the room.

Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat nervously 'um, yes, well, as I was saying. I think we should decide if we carry on with this, and remember my previous precautions if this didn't go well?' Taylor and Troy nodded while I groaned, Troy tried to nudge me under the desk with his foot but my reflexes were to good, I stepped on his foot, causing him to glare at me.

'now we shall take a vote who think that changing the school _"posses_" is impossible and that this is a waste of your time?' my hand shot up while she tutted disapprovingly 'you _did_ give us an option and I thought _voting_ was all about being able to influence decisions and actions taken in your community what happened to freedom of speech and-' Troy was try hard to stifle laughter 'we get the point Miss. Montez' Mrs. Darbus interrupted me and I blushed slightly for no apparent reason.

'and those who are in favour of _trying_ to change the groups and status quo at East High?' the other two raised their hands as I slumped in my chair '_great_' I mumbled.

'Gabriella! It's not that bad now stop blanking us!' Taylor pleaded in a whine, while I just shook my head 'c'mon please, we need to get this done' Troy piped in and I swivelled round in the ICT chair to open w file. I pointed at the finished assigned work on the screen. 'when did you do that?' Taylor asked while I just shrugged 'we can't hand that in if we haven't done anything, its not fair' Troy stated and I rolled my eyes.

He looked embarrassed by his interest in this. I wasn't going to make it worse, well I'd hope not. Taylor excused herself saying the scholastic decathlon team needed her momentarily and that left me and Troy I looked at my watch and then as the minute rolled over I let out a breath. 'why did you stop talking?' he asked and I looked down 'I don't really want to tell you' I said and he nodded 'that's ok' I smiled at him gratefully. And he leant over my shoulder to see the computer screen 'when _did_ you actually do this, its flawless and we only got the job this morning' he said and I sighed, I really didn't want people to know this side of me.

'I did the last bit while you were talking, well more like arguing with me. And I did the rest in class on my phone' I said and he raised his eyebrows 'you have to tell me something, well actually you don't, just say no _before_ you throw a penknife at my head ok?' I nodded amused by his nervousness

'your not who you pretend to be are you, well you are but not completely I _know_ there's another side to you' I nodded slightly and then realized I was showing weakness 'but if you-' I started threateningly 'I won't, no need to go all tough on me, its nice to have someone I can be normal me around as well, I don't have to be a stuck up jerk' I smiled and then he pointed out a spelling mistake 'no ones perfect' he said as I looked disgusted at my work 'hey don't get so worked up about it'

I nodded, and then I suggested we change some sentence structures if it made handing it in easier for him.

**Taylor's POV**

I was about to walk into the computer room when I heard voices, Gabriella was talking? I peeped my head round the door to see a smiling Gabriella clicking away at the computer and Troy laughing at some sort of mistake she had made as he leaned over her shoulder.

They looked so relaxed together, it was sweet. You know I never thought _Bolton_, Troy _Bolton_ would be like this, I mean he had everything, he was captain of the basketball team, got away with everything because his dad was coach and the principle is a huge fan of basketball, good grades and the only teacher he ever got told of by was Mrs. Darbus mostly because she didn't like his dad.

But instead of blowing us off and hanging out with all the cheerleaders like I expected most jocks to do he stayed in here with Gabriella, she was new, she was _different_ and a lot of hard work to keep up with but he seemed to be putting the effort in.

Now don't get me wrong if you can get past the fact that she calls her guns cherubs and that she has guns in the first place, and that she carries around pen knifes yeah you get the picture…but if you _really_ do see past that she is beautiful, her startling Grey eyes stand out on her tanned face its very unusual you would suspect her to have brown eyes but no, she had Grey.

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella was everything I expected her not to be. She was sweet, shy, clever and she made me laugh ever if she didn't do much laughing herself. 'I told you, I don't like to laugh, but I do want to really' why wouldn't she laugh? 'please?' I pleaded and she looked strangely at me and shook her head. 'pritty please, with a cherry on top with double cream?' I pressed 'no! you are so pushing' I mumbled but I found it sweet.

_Whoo! Wait! Backtrack! Did I just call her sweet? No, no! I could not do this now I had basketball and my dad and-and-and….ok I ran out of excuses but this is not the time! I've never had a girlfriend!_

'what? You've never had a girlfriend?' Gabriella asked in amazement, oh crap I said that out loud? Wait how much had I said out loud? Shit, shit, shit. 'um…no?' I said nervously and I scratched the back of my neck, she just smiled

'you ever had a boyfriend?' I asked, she scoffed 'nope, anyone who asked got a table thrown at them, they were all jerks, all for the whole "_big_" image, if they could get me to go out with them they thought they immediately went to the top of the popular's. There weren't any decent guys at my school I refused to date one of them just because other random people said I had to' she said quietly for embarrassment but getting louder from aggravation.

'so let me just clarify-' I started and she nodded for me to continue 'no boyfriends?' I finished she shook her head 'no boyfriends'

**So there you have it another chapter up, only a week till the ice-skating competition, would you rather it be in next chapter or the one after? I honestly don't mind, I haven't got anything planned for the week before the skating competition it's just sort of instinct and well randomness :D so just let me know**

**Sasha XxxX**


	5. Chapter 5

_**What happened guys? No reviews for last chapter did you not like it? Oh well I couldn't resist another one so here it is, its extra long because the ONLY review I got **_(thanks to Bluebell140 ) _**saying that they wished for the skating competition to be in this chapter so it is, as requested :D**_

_**Sasha XxxX **_

_**And REVIEW this time**_

Chapter 5 **- one more thing open up another tab with my profile in you'll need the links not just now though :D**

**Gabriella's POV**

'what?' I screeched, apparently the skating competition will be Cheryl Cole themed, and we had to skate to one of her songs but wait that's not the best bit! (heavy sarcasm) we have to sing for each others performances, the ice-skating meeting had been called off last night and rescheduled for this morning 'b-but Many I can't sing!' I protested and she reached behind her to bring out my grade 8 singing pass certificate 'um its not mine?' I tried to make an excuse. 'no its your see Gabriella Ma-' I ripped it away from her 'I get it, I think I know my own name' I grumbled.

'now does anyone else have any objection?' my hand shot up as I reached higher '_Apart_ from Gabriella?' our instructor Mandy asked and they shook their heads 'good, now get your skates on and show me what each of you have done already' she instructed but kept Gabriella back 'I know something's wrong, tell me' she said and I sighed.

'my new schools going to see me skate! And sing!' I groaned, she covered her mouth with her hand 'I'm so sorry Gabriella, do you thing they'll notice you?' I scoffed 'well they're going to have about 3 minutes of my singing I think they'll recognise my voice 'it wasn't my decision if it was you know I would change it, its not healthy you know, all these secrets…' I stomped my skate against the ice making shards of crystal scatter 'why does everyone keep telling me that?' I stormed onto the ice to stretch

_**(sorry guys I'm not going to describe her skate until the actual competition then it will seem more…**_**MAGICAL**_**!)**_

*~(At school on Monday)~*

'Miss. Montez?' Mrs. Darbus called the register '_yes_' I said in a monotone. I was scribbling on my note pad, random death plans for all the teachers. 'ok now, seeing as the sign ups aren't going well for drama…' she looked pointedly at Troy, Taylor and I. 'we need you to start the ball rolling, we only have Sharpay and Ryan signed up so far, c'mon people embrace this opportunity!' she tried to motivate us 'I'd prefer to _keep _my mind to be honest' I mumbled under my breath 'what was that Miss. Montez?' she asked in all her evil glory.

'I was _saying_ that I would prefer to refrain myself from ending up in the loony bin' I said to her completely calm and collected. 'you're already there' Chad muttered and I glared daggers at him, that familiar twitch to throw my knife at him presented its self again. 'you know I would have thought you had a larger brain capacity than a fish but obviously not, seeing as you don't learn from your mistakes, no wonder you have to do basketball, I suppose you don't need any brain cells for that' I said and the class _oooh-_ed at my statement.

'but you-' I threw my scissors at him 'you were saying?' I said sweetly 'see! See!' he said pointing at me 'its all an act! She's not as innocent-' another pair of scissors flew past his head. Lucky I was next to a recourses cupboard. 'why in the hell are you throwing bloody scissors as me?' he shouted.

I got up and stood in the doorway and turned to him 'I was bored' and as I walked out the doorway the bell rang indicating next lesson.

**Troy's POV**

I was going to remember that we had to do those web pop ups for the school website this lunch, I wasn't going to forget. 'ow' I said and the basketball hit me 'Troy! that's the 3rd time this practice man!' Chad exclaimed 'what's the matter with you today Troy?' my dad asked and I looked down '_I _don't know' I grumbled 'well practice is nearly done any way go shower up' he said and shooed us out of the hall.

'Troy?' I turned to my dad and nodded 'yeah?' he smiled 'it's a girl' he said in a sing song voice, (badly I might add, never I repeat _never_ let your parents sing In public) 'is not' I protested 'what ever you say, but I get to tease you when you bring her home' he smiled contented and I could not believe my dad had just said that 'you won't be able to tease me because there is no girl!' I said throwing my hands in the air and jogging off to get changed.

'oh yes there is' he said.

**Gabriella's POV**

Ok fine, I'll do the skating competition…._IN A MASK!_ ah you can just tell its all brains up there. I smiled contentedly and then realized how the hell am I going to sing with a bloody mask on? I wasn't, I'll go die or something anything is better than public humiliation.

'Gabriella?' I turned and saw Taylor and Troy 'uhuh?' I answered 'are we going to go or not?' she asked softly, what the hell I wasn't going to ditch them! 'even if I don't want to do this doesn't mean I'm not going to help!' I attempted to storm to the ICT room was held back by Troy 'LET-GO-OF-ME-!' I said through gritted teeth 'not until you've calmed down' he reasoned 'look perfectly calm' I said in my most non-violent voice I could muster at this current moment in time.

I wriggled 'don't make me paralyze you' I grumbled 'ah you wouldn't, Chad's your punch bag not me' I raised an eyebrow and probed his neck as he crumpled to the ground 'oh yes, yes I would' I said and smiled at him.

'um Gabriella, is he like permanently paralyzed?' she asked and I shook my head 'well that all depends actually, I could leave and then it would be permanent yes but if I stop it then no' I said and she looked expectant 'what?' I said 'un-paralyze him!' she cried and I rolled my eyes 'just a few mo-' she looked ready to slap me if she didn't have her well being so highly cared for 'JUST DO IT!' she screeched in my ear 'fine, yeesh, keep your hair on' I grumbled and found the right pressure points 'thanks' he muttered rubbing his neck 'Grrr' I replied making him smile, WHICH HE WASN'T MEANT TO DO! Ugh boys are so _difficult_.

**Taylor's POV**

It was strange watching them interact, even if it was Troy laughing at her threat to him making her dish out more, its like they just kept coming a mind of pure evil, my sister would call it but I'm not sure if it's the real her.

**Troy's POV**

I laughed as she threatened to burn me alive. 'STOP LAUGHING AT ME!' she shouted but I stopped I swear I heard an underlying tone of desperation, maybe I shouldn't push her. 'ok' I said quietly 'finally!' she sighed with relief and threw her hand in the air. 'it took up 10 minutes to get to peace and quiet 10 fucking minutes!' she exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow 'peace and quiet eh?' she rolled her eyes and ran off ahead, she likes to run I guess, I would have ran with her but I wasn't fair to leave Taylor on her own.

**Gabriella's POV**

We finished the pop ups, after my idea of adding a gun add didn't go down well, 'I still think that a g-' I went to relive the subject 'for the last time! What do you think Mrs. Darbus would say? After all she only gave us the password to do the add' I smirked and pushed him off my chair 'ok 1)get off my chair and 2) fine then! I'll hack it later' I said and Taylor rolled her eyes 'you _do_ know they change the password every hour?' I picked up my stuff and nodded 'oh I know, I do my research thoroughly' I said and walked out the ICT room.

*~(at the Montez home)~*

'Gabriella!' April shouted from her room I rolled my eyes 'what is it? Dud you hair get stuck in your curlers again? Cause I'm not helping you!' I shouted to her. 'no! its not that, its to do with you actually' she said and I froze what the hell did she mean it was to do with me? For fucking fucks sake! really God? You just want to mess up my day on purpose!

I walked up stairs and peeped my head round the door, 'what _April_' I tried hard not to seethe her name but I think its safe to say I failed. 'what's this, my little ballerina?' she held up a picture of me in a flamenco dress holding my grade7 certificate, 'what the hell is that? I didn't know you danced!' I tried to cover up 'its not me! I'm prettier than that! And I'm blond!' I rolled my eyes 'but you _died_ it blond you had that exact colour hair when you were that age!' I said and she blushed, falling for it, missing that fact that I hadn't been born when she was that age and so wouldn't have a clue of her hair colour.

It was me but she didn't have to know that 'actually…' I said stringing her along as I looked closer at the picture 'that looks like the one I keep in my draw of mum' I said slowly waiting for her to catch on 'oh yeah that's where I got It from! Yeah its mum! Not me! No need to put it on Facebook!'**(though I do love FB for bribes Mwahaha)**

'can I have it back I should put it in a frame, if its mum, don't you think?' I teased 'yeah yeah take it here!' she shoved it at me and I walked back to my room. I knew, I bloody well knew I had forgotten something! TO LOCK MY FUCKING DOOR! What do I need? A sticky note on the ceiling? I sure as hell hope not, a small pink sticky note would stand out from all the CoD posters! Totally ruin the atmosphere not to mention I won't be able to sleep knowing that I have pink in my room!

I found my key and locked my bedroom door as I closed it behind myself and started help daddy with tea.

**Mrs. Darbus' POV**

It was unusual, I had made the group of three because I thought it was going to be hard for a clever girl, a new girl and a jock to get along but the only one that seems to be kicking up a fuss is little Miss. Montez.

Troy's being welcoming, Taylor is being friendly and me well I'm giving her all the opportunities I can. I'll let her sit right at the front with me for the skating trip. I don't trust her not to tease the skaters while they're competing she will most likely make fun of their dresses or femininess **(ok I'm sorry spell check or thesaurus couldn't help with that last word) **, knowing Gabriella.

*~(Next day - now Wednesday)~*

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into the form room and sat down, I got out my uni text book and looked over the physics and Geology…seeing as I want to be a geologist **(a mix of Physics and Geography, true actually I want to become a geologist) **'what you doing?' I snapped the book shut and saw Troy standing there, 'um nothing, don't you have a posy to get back to?' I answered coldly because of the embarrassment I was trying to hide.

'no not really' he said and I rolled my eyes and shoved my book into my bag. 'what was it?' he asked quietly 'why do you want me to tell you so bad?' I asked aggravated 'I don't know' he said into the growing awquard silence. 'how about we try to get along and I stop butting into your business?' he reasoned and I nodded 'I really see how we can get along without you knowing anything about me but ok' I replied. 'I know stuff about you' he said and I looked down.

'you don't know the half of it' I muttered darkly and he tilted his head to the side. 'you don't trust people much do you?' I pushed his arm…hard 'what happened to _no butting into your business_?' I questioned using his previous words 'you _were_ listening! I swear you just let it go in one ear and out the other' I scowled 'well when it comes to a deal I listen carefully its no good coming back from a deal with a dodgy gun…wait! Oh shit did I just say that? I meant that as an example…'

Big rob had told me to keep my mouth shut about that deal, 'so you have guns?' he asked 'of course who do you think I'm talking about when I say _my cherubs_?' I said sarcastically and then covered my mouth 'and this is why I don't talk to people' I muttered 'yes and that is the reason no one knows the really you' he muttered at the same level and walked off.

Ok so maybe he understood me more than my own dad, maybe he noticed things no one has before, maybe he could help, but I wouldn't let him, oh god no. I bet he'd just run of to his little posy and let them spread the horrible truth around school! Ok maybe I'm being a _little _dramatic but hey! Can you blame me?

*~(the day of the competition)~*

I hadn't meant for us not to talk but that's the way it went, and now it was competition day and I was ripping my hair out trying to fins a way out of this, but if I won this competition then I could finally complete my guided training and get a reward for the fastest progression to pro in the least amount of time, it was a big reward. The youngest skater to achieve it in history was 23 and I was 15 that was a big gap.

I took a deep breath and jumped when I saw Taylor watching me intently 'you ok?' she asked even though it was evident in her voice that she knew I wasn't. I realized I could have some fun with this whole song thing, just bribe the girl I'm singing for to pick a _me_ song, don't know how well that'd go down but I can try right?

'yeah, just fine' I felt someone behind me so I looked over my shoulder at an amused Troy, I groaned internally would he not leave me alone? '_fine_ you never' he said teasingly and I stormed off, I normally wouldn't be affected but it was to much at the moment.

I breathed in and out as I prepared myself for my big scene 'I don't feel well' I slurred as I burst into the nurses office. 'are you ok honey?' really I'm getting called _honey_ now? 'no, I feel sick' I lied as I sat down, as soon as she found me a chair the door opened with Troy lugging Zeke through with a cut lip and leg 'playing on the benches again Zeke?' the nurse asked knowingly as Zeke meekly nodded. Troy sat him down. 'I'll be back in a minute' the nurse said and Troy averted his gaze worriedly to me.

I burst into a grin and he looked confused. 'I'm not _ill_' I said and he tutted my smiled.

**Troy's POV**

I was glad she wasn't ill, but maybe she wanted to go home because of what I said? But she wouldn't be talking to me then right? I really didn't know, but she still looked pretty even if she was pretending to be ill.

**Gabriella's POV**

I had a bad urge to be myself around Troy and it scared me so I keep up the front to more a degree than necessary and right now I couldn't cope with the extra effort, I was going to go to the ice rink and get set up, I'm last but still, better to be ready they would be coming to the ice-rink in about an hour and I had left it to late as it was.

'sweetie we can't give you anything but we already have pupils off sick and if its ok would you mind going home?' the nurse ask no bloody way did I mind! But unfortunately the ice-rink was my destination. 'I would rather-' fake cough '-stay in school but if its for the-' cough, and wipe forehead as if clammy 'best' I frowned but was secretly laughing at my stage directions I had given myself.

Whereas Troy looked like he would actually burst into hysterics 'you find this _funny_ Mr. Bolton?' the nurse asked and he composed himself 'no of course not miss' he said holding back a smirk on his last word. I stuck my toung out at him as I left behind the nurse, knowing this was the last time he would talk to me.

**Troy's POV**

I watched as she left with a pleasant smile on my face, 'you like her?' Zeke asked in a very _green_ state 'what? No! where'd you get that idea?' I outburst form the seat next to Zeke. 'if you say so' I rolled my eyes 'why is _everyone_ saying that?'

**Gabriella's POV**

I was sharpening my blades when Mandy came and sat next to me 'you ok?' I nodded and swiped extra harshly 'doesn't look like it' she observed. 'fine ok? I'm not I'm about to go humiliate the crap out of my self and I can't for the life of me think how I can break my leg in-' I looked at my watch '31 minutes 23 seconds, 21 , 20-' Mandy pulled my arms out of my view 'no self harming sweetie' she said gently 'don't call me sweetie Mandy!' I exclaimed 'right, right' the blond lady corrected.

'I have a plan ok, you just have to trust me' I shook my head 'I can't put my life in the balance of one person!' I said showing though my trust issues 'I know you don't like trusting people but you know, I'm not going to mess up' I sighed 'I don't think I have a choice to be honest' the doors swing open and people started to pile in And I dashed into the changing rooms, 'fine see you later to!' she called and I rolled my eyes.

'And now its Christina Wable, and her fellow contestant will sing _The Flood' _I stepped out ready in my costume, blue dress ruffled at the bottom with my skin coloured skates on, I stepped onto the ice with a microphone in my hands, If I kept my head down I could prolong how long I'll be able to be the me I was at the moment.

Christina was a very elegant skater and stepped onto the ice with ease as went into her starting position with ease in the middle of the ice-rink.

I began to sing  
**(you don't have to listen to this one if you don't want to but you will when Gabriella is skating the link is on my profile)  
**

I was quiet and I really didn't sound like me when I sung, unless you knew me well.

'_But you can't hold to water,_

_It fills you up,_

_But never stays,_

_Its only good to wash away'_

I knew it was going to get to the chorus soon and I would have to be loud for Christina's sake.

_Bringing on the,_

_Flood,_

_The flood,_

_Love me like a flood_

_Bringing on-,_

_Rise and never falling_

_Rising and a falling,_

_Of my tears that fill the ocean'_

I sang as loud as I could for the ending and the crowd was silent when she stopped, lets say that 50% of the audience was East High students well that 50% was silent.

I turned and walked off the ice, and waited to be called on. Deep breaths Gabriella! Its just skating! Where'd the tough confident girl go _she was never bloody there!_ my brain screamed at me, _it was all in your stupid head, your not confident your shy, your not tough, you act it!_ shut up brain!

'and now our last contestant Ga-' I winced preparing myself for this 'a very nervous girl in the changing rooms!' Mandy called out and I let out a breath, I would have to thank her later, the majority of the crowd chuckled or laughed but the presenter couldn't say much more as my music started and I knelt, one knee on the ice.

I was nearly shaking as Nina began my song **(get in the line by Ke$ha if your interested, it would make more sense the moves if you listened to it as I have timings but you have to go to my profile hopefully you listened and you have my profil on another tab :D )**

**(if you don't do figure skating this web side had most of the moves I talk about :D **** )**

I took a deep breath and stood up arching my back and then on the beat flopped forward to straighten again on the next beat **(up to 0:25)**. And then skated on the outer blade on the out side of the rink doing gentle leaps backwards and forwards **(up to 1:00)**, I bit my lip as I heard Mrs. Darbus gasp.

I carefully skated into a Lutz and then skate it out **(up to 1:06)**, then a temporary partner came out and lifted me in the air, turned we while he spun and then put me down to discreetly skate off **(up to 1:13)**. I did some hip-hop moves to the slip into the splits **(up to 1:24)**and come up and back-flip over the ice **(up to 1:40)** to then go into a triple Lutz. **(up to 1:45)**

I carefully went into a salchow **(up to 1:50 )**, and glided on one foot for half the rink **(up to 2:05)** I then skated backwards crossing my legs in a wave motion **(up to 2:09) **I spun faster and faster with one of my legs meeting my head as I arced my back **(up to 2:16)**I crouched slightly and my temporary partner reappeared and swung me round as I stayed horizontal spinning faster and faster like I had done on my own **(up to 2:21) **he threw me in the air and caught me as I stayed in the bird like position as he skated holding me by the waist, I held perfectly still and pointed my skates and fingers **(up to 2:30)** the rapping came now and so I did some more _me_ moves you might call it as I did a flare on the ice **(up to 2:34) **to then do a jack hammer ignoring the sting the ice gave my un-gloved hand **(up to 2:39) **I then just did two elongated toe loops **(up to 3:04)** to then prepare for my final move.

I took a deep breath then went into a triple a flip, I need speed and height to get three whole turns in there. I launched and glided on one foot until I had enough speed. It felt like slow motion as the song went

_oh oh o-oh _

_oh oh o-oh _

_get in line, _

_get in line…_

…and I finished balancing on one leg all limbs pointing **(up to end of song :D sorry if the timings annoyed you)**.

About 75% of the crowd cheered and roared if I was lying to myself, if I told the truth then it was more like 60%, the 10% of East high was the 10% that hadn't recognised me yet. Well they will do soon Mandy couldn't save me when my name was being called out for a position.

'_please may all skaters report the conference room, I repeat can all skaters report to the conference room'_the speaker blared and I skated of at blinding speed to jump over the door-like step that lead off the ice, I kicked my skates off and dashed form sigh.

*~( in the conference room - or better phrased the kitchen)~*

'girls!' Mandy gushed, being the typical motherly coach 'you did wonderfully and _Gabriella!_ you were so graceful, you sung beautifully why ever did you not want to do any of it?' I crushed a block of grip chalk and scowled at the floor 'oh you'll find out soon enough' I grumbled.

To be honest most of the girls were scared of me, especially if I was holding my skates without their guards on. _'please may all skaters come back onto the ice to be given a place, and for this years Figure Skating Champion to be announced'_

I groaned loudly 'no, I don't want to go' I moaned and most of the other girls looked shocked, 'Gabriella, you know why your doing this right?' Mandy asked softly and I nodded. 'and you have to make your honour speech remember?' she said and I nodded again, to then get up abruptly and walked onto the ice before the others.

*~(on the ice, the skaters all lined up)~*

'now wasn't that a magnificent?' the presenter asked the audience who roared and I smiled, I now knew how my mother felt up here. 'ok now down to business, I will call out names in order of place form the bottom, so that makes 14th place last, ready?' the presenter asked mainly to us but the crowd answered.

'In 14th place is…Nina Freedman! In 13th place is…Holly May!'…it went on like that and every time he said _in 13__th__ place _or whatever place he was up to I scrunched my face up, preparing for impact. I could hear the snickers and murmurs form the crowd.

It was getting close to the top, that probably why they're murmuring, thinking I'm here but haven't had my name called out…that I should be at the bottom not expected to be good. 'in 2nd place is…' oh god it second or first! 'Second, second, second' I chanted crossing my fingers behind my back 'Tina Lee!' he called and Mandy squealed form behind me 'fuck' I said letting my hopeful face fall.

'what's the matter my little winner?' Mandy asked 'and that means in 1st place is…Gabriella Montez!' the crowd went silent and Mrs. Darbus were trying to keep the popular's from Laughing their small brains out their noses, I wouldn't mind to see that actually.

The presenter put the mic in front of my mouth by I was still facing Mandy and I answered her question into the mic 'BEACAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BLOODY WIN!' I shouted and then realized everyone could hear me. I looked down but angry my fists clenched.

'uhum, well then…' the presenter said loosening his collar nervously with one finger 'I believe you have a remembrance speech in honour of you mother Miss. Montez?' the presenter said unaware of the sudden stillness and silence of the crowd, all laughing and taunts died down as they found out my mother had died.

I nodded and took the mic 'my mother died today 2 years ago, coming to this very competition to enrol me in it, she got into a car accident and died wanting to see me skate, I'd told my dad I had given up and that all my practices were after school detentions, I wasn't ready last year to compete but I was this year, I moved to a new school and had doubts but I owe this to her and so here I am' I said and they were silent. The presenter took the mic and smiled sympathetically at me, he could go die in a hole, oh even better I'll go dig it for you! Grrr…

'now all the skaters will perform one last skate until next year, and Miss. Montez will sing their song and be excluded from the routine' he announced, dam right I will be, wait…what? Sing! My mouth hung open I snatched the mic away from him so the audience didn't have to hear him whimper.

'now hang on a minute buster, you never said a bloody thing about me singing _TWICE_!' my voice echoed around the room even without the mic 'calm do-' I growled and leant forward to get up in his face as he leant back in fear.

'now listen to me and listen to me careful, you either withdraw what you just said and forget about me singing and get up there in a fucking tutu yourself and sing your useless, son of a bitch heart out!' I seethed at him while I heard a chuckled from the East High side of the audience.

**Troy's POV**

I had sat unmoving for a while as I looked at the elegant, girly…_more_ beautiful side of the Gabriella I knew. But chuckled as Gabriella tried to get out of more singing, she didn't want to do this, she was doing this for her mum. I glared at Chad and Jason that were taking photos ready to put on Facebook. They stopped though, after I went Gabriella style and threatened their lives 'you spend way to much time around Gabriella' Chad muttered 'you better not start wearing dresses' he warned and the held his hands up in defence 'ok ok, I was only joking…why do you care?' I ignored his question and Gabriella, defeated and nearly tasered from security stepped onto the ice.

'I will be singing _feels like rain by Ke$ha'_ she said in a monotone. She rolled her eyes before what I now knew was her voice. When she fist sung it was just a hunch but now I knew where her angelic voice came from. She was really a lovely singer but I couldn't let the guys know that as they tried to stifle laughter.

**(** **the song Gabriella's about to sing is as i said on my profile because it chops bits out when i put it in here -)**

He voice was so clear and amazing as the skaters, well…_skated_ around her.

**Gabriella's POV**

I swear I was going to pass out from nerves, but the girls gave me reassuring smiles as they skated around me. I was lucky I knew the song if I hadn't I would have been dead, literally I would have tried to burry my self in the ice rink and be ran over by everyone's skated until I was like mince meat.

'_It's a chill in my soul since you've been gone_

_The silence is louder than any thunder taking me under_

_Oh, I'm staying home today_

_Gonna hide away_

_'Cuz it feels like rain_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_When it feels like rain'_

I finished the song and looked down biting my lip, I turned and ran for the changing rooms, most humiliating day _ever_.

_**Now remember REVIEW, that little button just there, yep just look down, that's it scrooooool down now there you and click! Ta Da! Review ½ way there! Not write what you thought of the story or how retarded I am for giving you instructions and then SUBMIT FEEDBACK! Ok talk to you when I post my next chapter and nag you to review…**_

_**Sasha XxxX**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I still didn't get my reviews! But I felt bad making you wait so here's a shorter chapter. And I know that I'm getting lots of visitors so why aren't you reviewing?**_

_**And I know those people who had faved or alerted aren't reviewing either! So you expect me to give you a story when I could be revising or doing bloody homework and you to sit on your ass and read it? I don't think that's fair. **_

_**True four or five of the people who have faved or alerted have reviewed at least once but I only have two loyal reviewers and that is **_Bluebell140 _**because she has reviewed every chapter and **_SimpleThings _**who gave a very nice review after ready all my chapters in one go :D oh and I appreciate **_MissIndependentlyPerfect_**, **_St . cloud_**, **_VanessaHlover _**who have listened to me asking for reviews and have reviewed at least once…so REVIEW for gods sake how many times do I have to ask?**_

_**XxSashaxX **_

**_Chapter 6_**

The skating group was called back and I was about to be announced the world's youngest Pro, _yippee!_ heavy sarcasm…

'Gabriella, you look so bored! C'mon my little pro! Cheer up!' Mandy kept smiling and adding notes of inspiration but I wasn't feeling it, actually, I wasn't feeling much other than anger and embarrassment.

'fine I go out there put on a fake smile and act like someone I'm not, happy?' I answered coldly and she shook her head 'this isn't the really, that wouldn't be the really you, the really you is thinking about someone, I think its safe to say it's a he' she said and I cocked an eyebrow 'is that what you think! Ha! No, I'm just preparing for my down fall' I muttered and she sighed 'whatever you say sweetie' she walked of dejected.

I walked onto the ice and stood next to the presenter 'now I have one last thing to do before you can all go!' he said and I refused to looked up 'Gabriella Montez…' I winced upon hearing my name 'our very own, has won a very special award, she is the youngest Figure Skater in _world history_ to reach Pro Status at such a young age beating the previous winner by 8 years!' the crowd bust into applause and I was etching _kill me now_ into the ice with my skate which the presenter chuckled at.

'it looks as if Miss. Montez wants to go, she drawing rather worrying death plans into the ice!…wait a minute…IS THAT _ME!_' I nodded and smiled innocently 'and if you don't let me of this fucking ice right now…' I started as I chucked the mic to the ice. 'calm down Gabriella!' Mandy shouted at me, but I flung her off my arms and she crashed into the ice 'I'm leaving' I growled and stormed off as…to my surprise the basketball team of East High cheered, why? I would have thought of all people at school they would be making fun of me!

'you did great Gabriella!' Nina said smiling 'you would make your mother proud' Katie reassured me and I smiled at her 'I don't think some people liked you in the audience…you want to help me kick their buts?' Sarah said and I nodded but replied with an _in a minute_ and then I turned and came face to face with Troy 'I hope that but kicking excludes me?' he tried joking but it came across nervous.

'what are you doing here?' I asked feeling embarrassed 'why didn't you tell me?' he said and I looked down 'I _did_ say you didn't know the really me, not even my dad does' I said and then gasped as my dad came out of hiding behind Troy.

I bit my lip 'sweetie! You were wonderful!' my dad ran up to me and swung me round in a hug 'thanks dad…aren't you upset, you know being here so soon after mum…' I couldn't finished and my papa's eyes filled up with sadness and I smiled as I gave him a strong embrace, holding him together 'I always come, helps me remember her' he said quietly, I noticed how awkward Troy was and I knew he was more than a little shocked by my behaviour.

'now I have one question…' my dad started and I nodded 'you know that boy who lifted you up-' I shoved his arm '_daaad_!' I whined an Troy chuckled 'that was Tim and he's _gay_!' I said and Tim walked past and quickly hugged me round the shoulders 'and not ashamed to show it' he said winking at Troy and I snickered at his expression 'Troy lighten up, your not homophobic are you?' I teased and he glared playfully at me.

I took a sip form my water bottle 'is he your boyfriend?' my dad asked pointing at Troy, I chocked on my water 'what! No!' I almost screeched 'just a very un jock like jock' I muttered as Troy smiled shyly at my reaction. 'thats ok then' my dad said eyeing up Troy. 'and may I ask _why_ you are here, _Troy?_' my dad said trying out his name.

Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously and I rolled my eyes. 'I just wanted to congratulate her, and I know it's a bit late, but, _good luck_' he beamed at me and I laughed lightly, 2nd time in front of him 'yeah a little late there mate' I said 'ah! See you called him a mate!' my dad said pointing at Troy while he pouted at me '_yes_ dad, he's a friend, well…close enough to a friend' I said and my dad lowered his hand 'fine' he grumbled in defeat.

'I would have told you sooner but you didn't tell me and I didn't know it was you until he said your know, well I sorta guessed after the first time you sung' Troy said knowingly 'what? That was you singing sweetie?' I blushed, one hand on my hip the other on my for head as I looked down '_please_' I moaned 'I _really_ don't want to talk about it' I said cringing at the memory.

'is there anything else you're not telling me?' my dad asked but Troy looked expectant to, 'yep' I said and ran back onto the ice, it helped me think and I'm sure that they can't get me on here.

'Gabriella Maria Perez Montez get back here now!' my papa called and I rolled my eyes 'can't you come and get me?' I said and leap and then spun on one leg. I looked over at them with their mouths hanging open 'what?' I asked 'you've seen me skate before' I said confused 'but me didn't exactly know it was you' Troy said and I nodded 'true, true' and then I blushed and stopped, I didn't want the to be all shocked or impressed I'd rather them be disappointed, I was fed up of having the lime light I'm sure one of those plastic cheerleader would prefer it! Really! Honestly they can have it God! Truly they can!

'Gabriella just get here' my father said exasperated 'fine, but only if you promise not to tell you' I said and he shook his head 'you will come here without me making any promises otherwise I will take your mac-11 away' he said and smirked as I went over there at the speed of light. 'if you don't mind me asking…what's a mac-11?' Troy said and my dad shrugged 'I just know she keeps it in a vault at home'

'a MAC-11 or Military Armament Corporation model 11, is A machine pistol commonly mixed up with a mini-Uzi but fires a smaller but more powerful magazine round' I smiled 'I did _not_ understand a word you just said' my dad and Troy said in unison 'to be honest I didn't expect you to' I said as I skated over.

'wow she actually came, I half expected her to be disobedient' my dad whispered to Troy who smiled 'she doesn't listen to anyone at school, totally her own person' Troy mumbled 'I _am_ here you know!' I said in aggravation. 'oh we know…' Troy said and then looked at my _very _sharp skates 'and I'm going to stop taking now and back away' he said and I smiled 'that's better'.

'you know you shouldn't threaten people so much, you're so sweet with me' my daddy said and I went over to hug him round the waist as Troy backed away 1) to avoid my skates and 2) shocked that I was giving a hug. 'but daddy, its fun' I said sweetly 'fine, but do it less ok?' I nodded and smiled 'thank you daddy' I gave him puppy dog eyes.

I heard clapping and turned to see April 'what are _you_ doing here?' I seethed at her and she just chuckled 'oh I'm just here so I get photo evidence so you will _never_ have to hear the end of this' I smiled and then winked at Troy.

I smiled fakely at her 'ok April you want to play like that fine' I said and pulled up the side of my _"dress_" (if you can even call it that) to show my gun holster that had various other pockets, I looked for what I needed tapping each pocket 'no, nope not that one…' I mumbled to myself 'ah here you are' I smiled brightly as I brought out my battery operated soldering iron 'ok now lets see if I can solder all that metal your warring onto your skin' I was about to charge when my dad chuckled and grabbed my arm 'daddy, please?' I whined, I didn't wait for his answer I just pulled out of his grasp, while Troy didn't know what to do, to be honest he seemed more scared of April's attraction to him than me with a soldering iron.

April however, was looking ghostly pale, it was fantastic. My father tried to calm me down again but I growled at him 'now sweetie, we talked about this' he said and I scrunched up my face 'don't start on me! April shouldn't have even been born! that's why you let her off on everything! Even that bloody bank robbery!' I roared and April scowled at me whereas Troy looked confused 'the abortion that got away' I muttered in his ear. He nodded and then raised an eyebrow at April 'you don't look like the against the law type more-' Troy began to explain his thinking's 'make-up and dresses? Hey that's me but all the boys went after Gabriella so I tried her way of doing things' April continued for him.

'they what!' my dad bellowed obviously not liking the boys chasing after me 'dad, calm it if they asked me out I threw a table at them! And anyway April, you didn't do me very well, I've done that loads of times and never been caught' I smiled evilly at her. 'ok I'm not even going to think how you get away with illegal actions or what those illegal actions are I'm just going to play the innocent witness that's all depressed ok?' I rolled my eyes at Troy and his weird ways, well saying that, I couldn't talk I practically had _weirdo_ scrawled on my forehead.

Why was Troy here any way? Did he really want to be in the middle of a Montez sibling fight? I swear its not pretty. I shook my head, forgetting what I was doing. 'what was I doing again?' I asked rubbing the side of my head. 'nothing!' April exclaimed and I looked suspiciously at her 'normally when you say that its in your best interest if I didn't continue what I forgot' I thought aloud.

I forget things because when I was born my head been hit and I still had a small bruise on my skull and I hadn't been warmed up quick enough. So I occasionally forgot things, it was regular but sometimes I couldn't even remember where I lived so in my phone my dads number is labelled _can't remember a thing call this number_ It's come in handy many times.

'you don't remember?' then I realized Troy was still there and I glared at him, I don't exactly know why the sudden change in mood but it didn't stop me. '_no_, happy?' I said and he shook his head and I gave him a genuine smiled…Wait…what? I smiled? Oh my fucking god! I never smile at someone unless they've hurt themselves this is embarrassing…my reputation is low as it is! Can't let this get out!

'anyway…was I doing anything important?' I asked and all three shook their heads…'you're lying but I'm not going to get it out of you' I grumbled 'how do you know we're lying!' Troy said baffled and I smirked and walked up to him 'I - just - do' I shoved his chest making him stumble and walked off leaving them there wondering what the hell I did that for.

*~(the Montez household)~*

'so Gabriella…' great now I get the lecture 'yes father?' I said tight lipped through my teeth. '…you've been doing Figure skating long?' he asked and April started to laugh causing her to choke on her duck. 'April, didn't daddy tell you its rude to laugh with your mouth _open_' sneered at her 'yeah but I just get used to it…_you_ a-and _SKATING!'_ she burst into another fit of laughter, while I grinded my teeth together.

'now April I think its wonderful how Gabriella here can get excellent marks, deal with being moved up a year, _and_ honour her mothers memory by doing ice-skating' my father beamed at me as I blushed for embarrassment. 'well, at least I'm pretty' April retaliated weakly 'April, I hate to break it to you but not everything is about looks unless you want me to tell dad you plan to work at a strip club this summer…oops to late' I smirked as April gave me evils.

'YOU WHAT?' my father bellowed and he shot his chair backwards as he got up.

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok shout outs! :D ok my loyal reviewers are back and writing, and I have a few more to add which is always nice to say. In review order;**

Bluebell140 , SimpleThings ,**and** MissIndependentlyPerfect **those are my recurring reviewers and here is a new one who has like the others listened to my granny like rants and reviewed and that is ***drum roll*** **Clembo29**.**

**If you have had the courtesy to read this far then I personally thank you :D and ask that you give an applause to the featured reviewers**** and I hope to be writing your name for the next chapter… :D  
**

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 7

**Gabriella's POV**

After Dad going ballistic over April and April whimpering saying she was just thinking about it, well that just sent him over the edge he shouted at her to go to her room and that our mother would be ashamed of her.

She went up sobbing with me secretly taking pictures on my phone and then I went to go and hug daddy 'its ok papa' I said and he hugged me back 'please, _please_ don't turn out like April' he said so weakly and scoffed at the concept of ever turning out like april.

'I actually _listened_ to mum and her life lessons, remember the home schooling actually taught us so much' I said and he chuckled 'your mother was a good teacher, I _promised_ her I would look after you and now with April going astray-' he couldn't finish.

I hugged him tighter 'its not your fault! April's just a little _delusional…' _to put it lightly 'and anyway I'm sure she'll get back on track…' not a chance, but he didn't have to know that. 'she's going to boarding school' he mumbled 'yes!' I jumped around the room and he raised and eyebrow 'I mean…yeah I think its for the best' I said seriously with my hands clasped in front of me while I nodded.

'you're a funny girl, but I love you all the same' he chuckled 'I hope so!' I joked as we went over to the guitar hero 'I'm gunna whip your but!' daddy said and I rolled my eyes 'in your dreams old man' I threatened 'ha! Wait…you called me old!'

*~(at school-now Monday)~*

You would think that everyone would be laughing the crap out of me but no they seemed…I don't know…proud? I think that's the right word. The guys patted me on the back, congratulating me. The only people who hated and made fun of me were, well the _whole_ fucking girl population!, and to make it worse I didn't actually know why…

'Good Job Girl' Chad said and I looked quizzically at him 'you're being nice to me?' I said coldly and he nodded 'sorry its just I didn't-no never mind' he said looking down to avoid-what he must have know would be-an evil glare from me.

'tell me…otherwise-' I started my threat when Chad spun round with his hands up 'ok! Ok! Just don't hurt me!' I nodded 'I didn't like how I thought you were taking Troy away from me!' he said in a hushed whisper looking very embarrassed, I burst into a scoff 'really Chad you have nothing to worry about but my dad, maybe you need to keep an eye on him, Troy still annoys the crap out of me especially when he starts talking to my dad about fucking basketball! Ugh it's so annoying!' I said throwing my arms in various direction which Chad was laughing at 'ey calm down, we gotta get to form room' he said and I nodded.

I walked into the form room scoffing as Chad said that he had been thinking about going for a job at U of A when he was older. 'really Chad when I can shoot better than you?' he rolled his eyes and I sat in my usual desk, and I couldn't help but notice the supple cupboard had been padlock since I had throw the pairs of scissors.

'Gabriella!' I turned to see Taylor smiling and signalling for me to come over, I gave a curt nod and then got up.

'you ok?' I looked sceptically at her, '_yes _why wouldn't I be?' I said but she just shook her head knowingly the whole time I was talking. 'no hassle?' I scoffed 'oh no there's been hassle but I can sort myself out' I reassured her and she giggled. 'yeah I figured, but the cheerleaders are still glaring holes in the back of your head' I nodded 'I know' she raised an eyebrow but dismissed it as I signalled for her to wait a minute.

'everyone!..' no response, fine be like that. 'EVERYBODY LISTEN IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FACE REARANGED!' ahh finally eerie silence 'hey _BARBIE!_' of course I knew that she wasn't going to listen but it all added to my plan.

She turned after pulling a face to her fellow _friends_, 'didn't I ask for your attention?' I questioned her as she flicked her hair over her shoulder 'yes you did but you don't deserve it' the girls behind her giggled and sneered, I just gave a lopsided smirk.

'well I doubted I would keep it for long, you know with you being related to a fish and all, but I'm sure this will stay in your hippocampus for a long time' I chucked a small green bouncy ball. 'ew what is it?' she squealed 'did I mention I went to military school? t minus five, four,…' I counted off 'why are you counting?' I smiled again 'two and one!' I smiled as the orb exploded in a wonderful catastrophe of green goo and mist.

'ew! Ew! _EWWWW!_ you did _not_ just do that!' I nodded 'oh but you see I did' I smiled fakely at her as a picked up some of the goo and chucked it in her hair 'well your mostly plastic anyway, thought I'd add a little more' I turned and my heels and sat in my place, with my feet propped up on the desk.

Just then Mrs. Darbus came in and shouted at the cheerleaders for making a mess of her classroom. 'sorry Mrs. Darbus' the chorused in unison as I smirked from my seat in the back.

The bell ran and I slung my back pack over my shoulder and headed for the door, towing along my gym kit as I did so. 'hey' I turned and saw Troy '_hey_ to you to, do you know if Darbus has anything for us to do today?' I quired and he shrugged 'I don't really listen to what she says' he said sheepishly 'neither do I that's why I was asking you' I rolled my eyes at how uncomfortable he looked about not knowing to answer to my question!

'and this may sound stupid, actually it _does_ sound stupid but what's a hippocampus?' I smiled slightly but not in a mean way 'the hippocampus is the central part of your brain where memories are stored' I rattled off like I was reading off a dictionary. 'whoa, you just remember stuff like that?' he said quietly and I nodded shyly, ok right, now this was getting out of hand I usually covered up my shyness really well.

*~(in gym)~*

'now little missy' I sighed as our gym teacher held me back by my shoulder and i resisted the urge to fling her over it so that she hit the floor '_yes?_' I asked her, we learnt that her name was Miss. Spark and that was what I had hoped the last time to be speaking directly to her, not a chance. 'you told me you didn't do ice-skating' she said with a stern-and an attempt at a scary-expression on her face. 'that's right I don't' I said totally calm and still.

'but-but I saw you on the ice and-and' I smiled at her distraught.

**Taylor's POV**

I watched as Gabriella explained to Miss. Spark that she did _figure_ skating not _ice_ skating. It was entertaining really. 'ok girls now that I've learnt the difference between figure skating and ice skating I want all of you to get in your groups'.

I grabbed our group and went over to Gabriella that had been told to set up the trampolines. 'hi, you want help?' I asked her and she turned around and walked over to me 'hey Taylor and no I'm ok I'm done now' I nodded 'ok, Mrs. Darbus want's us to meet her after school' she rolled her eyes 'how many more things do we have to do to make dragon lady realize that no one want to be in her damn Spring musical?' she complained and I snickered at her outburst 'c'mon I have a feeling Miss. Spark just wants an excuse to throttle you, lets not give her one by talking to much' she nodded reluctantly and followed us as we sat down in front of Miss. Spark.

**Gabriella's POV**

'ok you have two choices, your group can either do ballet, break dance or actual gym, two groups for each category ok? Let me know when you've decided' I looked over to Taylor and the rest of our group. 'um what do you want to do?' I asked Taylor and she shrugged 'how about a vote?' she said and I nodded.

'ok…those for Ballet?' only one girl put her hand up that was Kelsi 'now who's for break dancing?' she asked and me and Martha put our hands up and she smiled at me which I returned with a little effort 'ok and finally gym?' Taylor put her hand up and so did Sharpay who somehow randomly just joined our group 'ok well then its settled we're doing gym!' she squealed 'um Sharpay it was a draw' I said profound by her stupidity 'oh right' she said quietly.

'so what should we do?' Taylor asked I tilted my head 'ok who can't actually do one of these?' I asked and Sharpay and Kelsi put their hands up 'ok Sharpay which one can't you do and why' I stated board of having to play mother. 'I'll break my nails doing break dancing!' I rolled my eyes 'ok Kelsi?' I said exasperated 'um I just can't do break dancing I don't have the attitude or fire to be honest' I nodded 'ok we'll do Gym' I sated and everyone looked shocked at me.

'what?' I satated 'well we sort of expected you to do what you wanted to do' I rolled my eyes 'you make me sound like the ice-queen, I do have a heart…sometimes' I said unsure and they laughed 'ok then c'mon before all the Gym spaces go' Taylor worried 'oh don't sweat, that won't be a problem, BECAUSE I WANT TO DO GYM' the once crowded gym line was now empty apart from the cheerleader group 'see' i said Taylor raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged it off.

'ok we have our groups now the other group in your category is you opposition, your enemy if you will' I felt my face light up and me go into war mode. I crouched down and scanned the room growling at certain people, I narrowed my now pitch black eyes, no longer my unusual gray. 'where's my gun' I said through gritted teeth 'ok so maybe I shouldn't have mentioned enemy' the cheerleaders nodded vigorously and whimpered as I spirited around the room, checking the doors and windows were locked 'building secure' I murmured, I looked at the clock and smiled 'ah new record, 22 seconds' I jogged back to my group and bounced into place.

**Troy's POV**

'man I really try not to judge but she is a little weird' Chad whispered to me and I looked at him 'you, not judge? You always judge!' I held his hands up in defence 'I only judge when necessary' he said and I rolled my eyes and Gabriella secured the building, ok that was a little protective but at least she had the reflexes.

I hadn't missed how she had let Sharpay do what she wanted instead of what she wished to do, maybe there was more to her but no one had bothered to surface it…maybe. 'earth to Troy? Hell-oO!' Chad tried to get my attention 'c'mon mate' he tugged me to the rest of our group.

*~(end of lesson)~*

**Gabriella's POV**

'that was great guys and I look forward to seeing you next lesson, go on shoo!' she ushered us out of the gym 'Gabriella how the hell did you keep your stamina up?' Taylor questioned as I shrugged as my response 'I mean you had so much attitude and energy it was like unbelievable!' she used he hands to explain her confusion 'to be honest I don't have a clue' I said and she smiled.

'Taylor?' I asked and she lead me aside so I could answer my question 'yep!' she said so excitedly that she was bouncing up and down.

**Taylor's POV**

This could be it she could ask about him, she really could! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Please ask, pritty please!

You see I've never had a friend that needed advice, all the girls I hang out with are true stuck up brainiac's that don't think asking or receiving advice is very, _flattering_ to say the least and whenever it came to a group thing like in gym, I was left out because I wasn't like them I preferred to have a little fun not ask for extra homework for the week ends.

It was only this gym lesson that (the group of people I always end up with) actually started to act as a group and I can't help but think it was because of Gabriella, and I really hope I can give the advice my older sister gives me and all her friends I just long for a friendship where it isn't all about numbers but boy advice, picking out clothes, doing each others hair you know _girl_ stuff not all white coats and test tubes.

And I wanted to be given advice to, particularly about Chad, I didn't know if Gabriella was the person to ask but it was worth a shot, but only if she asks for my advice first. True she couldn't see it now but I knew she would be asking about a certain blue eyed basketball captain sooner or later.

'do you think Mrs. Darbus wants us to go to her office straight after school? Or can I do something else first?' I groaned internally at her response. But wait she still said she needed to be somewhere maybe she had a secret meeting with troy. Ok now I just sounded delusional…and it wasn't even about me!

'I'm not sure you should ask Troy' I urged her and she looked confused 'why would _he _know?' she said and I deflated slightly as she spoke his name with annoyance. 'do you hate him?' I asked her and she looked baffled by my sudden question 'who?' she finally responded 'Troy' I clarified and she looked down.

'I don't know' she said quietly, only just loud enough for me to hear. 'you're not on your own Gabriella' I said reassuringly 'if you'd let me, I could be a friend' she looked at me with a blank expression that quickly turned into a grateful one 'yes, that would be nice, for a change I spose I do need a friend' she said in a form of a reverie 'everyone does' I said softly not wanting to break her from any _"important"_ thoughts.

*~(Gabriella waiting outside Mrs. Darbus' office for Taylor and Troy)~*

**Gabriella's POV**

This is irritating, I don't like to wait. My phone beeped and I looked and saw that it was my dad, I sighed before answering in an attempt to get rid of my frustration before he heard it 'hey dad, what's up?' I asked waiting for his response 'I just wanted to know when you're coming home tonight?' he said and I nodded 'I have to do a short _errand_ but I should be home straight after, I have my car so I should be home by half five' I told him 'ok then sweetie see you then' I smiled 'bye bye daddy' I said sweetly before ending the call.

I looked up and saw Taylor and Troy standing there smug 'take a picture it will last longer' I muttered

**Taylor's POV**

I couldn't help but hope when she said that, that she would think it over. Would she _want_ Troy to have a picture of her? Oh I just wanted to play matchmaker for once in my life! And they're so cute now that they were sat next to each other (oh my god Troy must have moved to sit next to her!) I looking now at the awquard but welcoming slience between them as they stare worridly at me ah…I smiled contented…WHAT? Oh shit they were staring at me…

**Gabriella's POV**

Shortly after I mumbled my response after coming off the phone I turned to Troy 'I think she's in Taylor land' I muttered to him and he smirked. 'by the looks of it you're right, and I never did get to ask you' I turned to him 'and what would that question be?' I said slightly nervous for some unknown reason to man.

He moved to sit next to me on the chair outside Mrs. Darbus' office. 'why don't you think of me as a friend?' he asked and I stiffened he could have said it a little more subtly, but no that wasn't the way boys work is it? Never is, never will be.

'um…' I looked down and I _knew _my cheeks were flushed, ugh I hated being an easy blusher…stupid genetics if I ever get to put my biology skills to the test I _will_ be changing my DNA so there is no dominant Blushing allel.

**Troy's POV**

I don't know if I'm about to regret what I'm going to do but I needed to try there was no way to find anything out otherwise and I don't know where I stand with this girl! She seemed to frazzle me _all_ the time!

I reched out slowly until I reached her cheek and slowly turned her face so she was looking at me, her eyes and expression showed confussion but she didn't retrackt or tense from my touch.

'now will you please tell me why you don't refere to me as a friend?' I felt her face get warm under my hand but I pretended not to notice, to make her feel better. 'I don't know…I just don't like the idea of having a boy as a friend, I don't want to be discriminated or betreated lower than someone so I rulled out boys and girls for that matter' she said quetly and I shuffled closer to her letting go of her face.

'hey, I wouldn't treat you like that…to be honest I would be scared to knowing you could paralize me but I still wouldn't even if I wasn't scared like a drowning kitten' she laughed her toddlers laugh and clasped her hand over her mouth 'its ok, I like your laugh' I smiled and her and she blushed once again looking down into her lap where her hands were clapsed.

'I think its cute' I whispered.

**What do you think? Should I add more fluff? Do you want more drama, if you do then chuck some ideas at me :D because if you say you want dramam in the next chapter I won't post it until I have an Idea for the drama and that could take some time with my thinking on my own ;) cause I write what I think at the time I don't plan much :/ anyway review with your thoughts and ideas :D**

**Sasha XxxX **

**P.S for the whole drama thing maybe I should make Gabriella sing! Just an idea :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is short but I seemed like a better place to stop and I think that it would be better to give you something than to keep you waiting :D **

**Ok reviewers ;) (in review order)**

Bluebell140 , MissIndependentlyPerfect , hayley (not a signed review but thank you all the same) , SimpleThings. **as you can see my loyal reviewers are back along with one additional reviewer **hayley**, I thank you all for your reviews and enjoy the read.**

**XxSashaxX**

Chapter 8

**Gabriella's POV**

I heard his whisper and suppressed the growl that I wanted to release from nervousness and something else. 'uhm' Taylor cleared her throat. And I instantly let my hair cover my face and look down. Whereas Troy shuffled away and shrunk in his chair with his hands deep in his pockets. 'Was I interrupting something?' she said slyly 'no' I said roughly and Troy grunted and grumbled something in coherent while he flushed a dark shade of red.

'now my trouble makers in my office, now' Mrs. Darbus said as she burst out her office door. Taylors mouth hung open 'Mrs. Darbus in all dew respect I have the highest average in the school, I so twelve extra cariculars, 17 master classes-' Taylor babbled 'and I so I don't think it dustified to call me a trouble maker, these two fair enough…but _ME!' _

My stomach lurched as I saw Mrs. Darbus look at me with a raised eyebrow, I looked down and fiddled with the hem of my skirt.

**Troy's POV**

I saw Gabbriella get instantly nervous as Taylor finished talking, she was hiding something…and I bet it was about something Taylor had said, I just had to figure her out! It wasn't object able I just have to!

**Gabriella's POV**

'now I know its not my place to say but I have to correct you miss. Mekessi-' she began and I knew I looked mortified '-ok I'm sure this can be postponed to a sooner date! C'mon let go inside and you know do what we were meant to be doing…you know other _stuff_ ' I sinished lamely dragging Mrs. Darbus and Troy into her office…and then I realized I was holding his hand and immediately dropped it and turned to get a still frozen Taylor.

'c'mon Tay, snap out of it' I whispered to her knowing she wasn't paying attention 'I-but…me-I'M NEVER WRONG!' I rolled my eyes and dragged her by the elbow into the dragons lair…ok besides the desk and coffee machine but a dragon has to have her lair right?

'now as I'm sure you're aware the sign ups are not going well' we obviously with you running it! God if I could tell her this to her face it would be so much easier, but the cercumstances proved it inappropriate (not that that has stopped me before).

'and I need my parts for the play' she said almost demandingly as I fiddled with a claved wolf I had made early in the weekend. 'so I have devised a plan and no longer will be in need of your services' my mouth hung open 'really?' I said hope filling my voice 'yes, Miss. Montez, and now I must talk about the oppertunities you can bring to the school' she said and my hopeful smile had dropped off my face. 'oh no, you are not getting me to do _anything_! Nothing! Nada! zilch!' I said waving my hands in front of my face.

'but what about the decathalon team? Dance squad? Choir!' I froze with my hand on the door knob 'what the fuck are you on?' I said and she tutted 'language!' she screeched 'I'll mind my language when you hand over the heroin!' I retorted 'I'm not on drugs and that is very disrespectful!' I rolled my eyes 'ahh still in denial' I sighed as she slapped her hands down on the desk.

'ahh that's it let out all the stress that turned you to drugs in the first place, and then you won't have any need for them' I said and I swear steam was coming from her ears. 'what caused for this out burst!' she demanded 'well it was your delisional opinions that indicated the heroin otherwise it could have been cocain' I said matter of factly 'I'm not on drugs! And what delisional opinions?' she said baffled and I rolled my eyes.

'me being in the choir! What in gods sake made you think I would join the _choir_?' I said and she froze and then a knowing look crossed her face 'true and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, and I have one more thing to tell you three…' she looked and Taylor and Troy.

'I shall be picking people at random to act in my play, they can't drop out unless absolute nessarsay-' I grunted 'yeah like death by shakespear' I mumbled and Troy nudged me with his elbow to bring to my attention a less than impressed Mrs. Darbus. 'its good that I know his name though! I'm not a totally fail' I said to her my hands raised.

'I should hope you know his name, otherwise I would have to asume you moving up a year would have been a mistake or was it two years?' she said slyly and I knew she had done it on perpous.

**Mrs. Darbus' POV**

I had to put a stop to her cheek and I knew that she didn't want people to know that she had been moved up or some other more _impressive_ achievements. So I let only a few know just so she knew I was in controle.

I could tell by the way she looked nervous around groups that she wasn't confident but shy. I could bring her out of that if she wasn't so conscious of fitting in.

**Gabriella's POV**

I could not actually believe this heroin adict just said that! I felt my face flush and felt Troy and Taylor stare at me. I shot my chair backwards as I got up and stormed agrilly out off her office.

I was dashing down the hallway with the heels of my boots hitting the floor. When I squinted at the sihlouet a couple of meters in front of me, and that's when I realized it was my aunt. 'hey aunt petunia…not that I'm not gald to see you but why are you here?' I said abruptly and she spun round to face me, her face nervous 'well sweetie, its your dad' she said slowly measuring my reaction no doubt. 'what about daddy? Tell me!' I shouted what had happened? Was he ok? Had he been in a car crash? I swear to god if someone hurt him…well lets just say being taught to kill someone from the age of 6 comes in very, _very_ handy.

'he's ok not hurt in any way but, he, um had to take April to boarding school' she said and I nodded 'and why did you come here to tell me that surely he could tell me that himself at home' I said as if it were just as obvious to a two year old. 'well you see the school needed him to fill in so many forms and then had to go through law because he was a single parent and then they started talking about taking you away from him as well as April and he just got…um…_delayed-_' she finished tenitivly.

I nodded absently, in my own world 'so basically he's staying over there for about a week' I said bluntly at her as she fidgeted '2?' I stated 'it approximately…all in all…counting hours in the total…plus all the flight times and everything…an-' I stomped my foot 'get on with it already!' I demanded like a rich bitch 'month' she said and bit her lip as she stepped back waiting for my out burst.

My fists clenched, my teeth grinded, my eyes darkened, my legs stiffened and my whole from in a matter of millisecond shot from being stationary to lunging at the lockers and punching my fists into them with such force and anger they dented with every swing. BANG! 'stupid-' SMASH! 'fucking-' THUD! '_April_!' I heard calls but choses to ignor them.

It was true I chose to ignor them but my attention shifted from the bleeding knuckles to the arms that I could feel I had wrapped around my waist. 'eh calm down, what's the matter?' I recognised Troy's voice 'its - none - of - your - fucking - business' I said through ground teeth 'now get OFF!' I shouted and he shook his head 'I don't think the lockers can take much more' he stated 'you won't be able to take much more in a minute' I grumbled as he chuckled at my lame come back.

'you know I expected you to retaliate with something more witty to be honest. And you gave your aunt scared by the way. She burst into Mrs. Darbus' office in histerics' he told me and I froze 'oh shit, I don't even remember talking to her' I mumbled I didn't remember a thing. I recal seeing her and he nervous expression and then all I could remember was my blood hitting the lockers.

'c'mon your hands need cleaning up' Troy said as I tried to wriggle from his grasp 'just let go of me Troy' I said in a patronizing mannor 'what happened to respect your elders' he teased and I glared at him 'you don't speack of that ever again' I threatened him and he shook his head at my method of persuasion. 'fine…after one question' I mumbled some unpleasant profanities and the sighed 'fine' I stated and he beamed 'when's your birthday' I stared at him in shock 'no, no way' I said and went to walk off and then remembered his arm snarled around my waist.

I folded my arms across my chest 'now either you get off me or I _will_ paralize you' I told him collectively 'you wouldn't' he said confidently and I scoffed 'remember what happened last time you said that?' I probed and he turned a little pale 'ok so maybe you would, but what if I say please?' he said and I shook my head 'ok I'll make a deal with you I let go if you tell me you're birthday' he said as if he were Einstein. 'fine' I said and he perked up 'I'll just have to wait for you to get board of holding me' I said stubbornly.

**Troy's POV**

She was so difficult! Ok so first Mrs. Darbus sends me out to go and calm her down (dangerous but I didn't mind) and then here she is being un co-operative just so she can get on my nerves. And I'm trying to help! 'I'll just have to wait for you to get board of holding me' she said and I froze in thought, but physically kept on walking towards the nurses office.

And I'd hate for anyone to know this but I actually wouldn't mind keeping her in my arms because she wasn't like all the other obsessive girls at East High she told him what she was thinking and was blunt with him.

It didn't exactly make himself feel wanted or happy about what he heard but it certainly meant she wasn't lying.

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy had been quite for a while, I hope I haven't affended him…oops. Wait! Since when do I care, this new school I really messing with my head.

We reached the nurses office 'oy troy out of you own little world now, let go of me' I said and he wasn't listening with a blissful distracted exprssion colouring his features. 'Friday the 13th of January 1995, happy?' he snapped out of his trance and stared at me 'you were born on Friday the 13th?' he asked and I nodded. 'your point is?' I said raising an eyebrow 'nothing, nothing just wondering' he said raising his hands up in defence like I had predicted he would. I made a dash for it, bursting through the front doors of east high second later to be engulfed by a blast of bright light 'god its sunny today' I mumbled, I turned to see Taylor as a shiloute to my left.

'no its just the street lamp' she informed me, 'oh, right' I said and shoved my hands in my pockets as a very boyish gesture. 'you going home?' she asked and I nodded 'so you've seen Mrs. Darbus?' she asked her second question 'er-' I started 'GABREILLA MONTEZ!' shouted the very distinct voice of Mrs. Darbus 'ok not really' I said and Taylor looked honestly scared at the approaching Mrs. Darbus.

'what do you think you are playing at?' she boomed at me in an intimidating manor that had so effect on me 'now let me explain this simple, I hate the fucking crap out of this school, all the teachers, all the lessons the whole bloody lot' I said calmly and she scowled at me 'detention' she said 'yeah like'd turn up to that' I scoffed.

'oh you will turn up or your father will be informed' she threatened a threat that held no effectivness on my situation. '1) my dad won't care, I'll give him the sweet daddies girl puppy eyes and walah I get my own way and 2) he's not here and won't be for-as I'm sure you know-another month' I said, suddenly remembering my past conversation with aunt petunia. 'that does not by any means mean that the school can not contact him' she retorted 'ah but you see it does, uh-hum-' I cleared my throat '_pritty please daddy! Please tell this nasty teacher to leave me alone! I feel so lonely and scared without you_- yep I think the whole phone call'd go something like that and then hey presto your fired' I said smirking at her.

Everyone was staring at me in shock-or in Mrs. Darbus' case-discust 'yeah, yeah I know, rich bitch brat always gets her own way, but that's the way I am get over it or piss off' I stated and Troy cracked a smile at the comment I hadn't intended to be funny whereas Taylor was slowly backing away.

'ok now if you don't mind I have places to be, people to meet, CoD parties to be at, so if you'll excuse me' I siad and turned to walk away 'miss. Montez I did not give you permission to walk away from me!' I rolled my eyes 'I wasn't asking for you permission I just pretened to have the manners to ask' I said as I sat in my car and blasted mu music up loudly so I couldn't hear her shout at me from the front of the school.

I swear she was crazy! She just decided to walk in front of the car with her arms fucking crossed! I jolted the car forward to scare her, it worked and she jumped backwards. I rolled down the window 'next time you do that expect to be looking at the inside of a wooden box' I said and sped away before anything else could stop me.

*~(arriving at the montez house)~*

I rested my hand on the brass door knob, turned the cold metal gently and stepped inside. The house was empty, lonely and cold. No laughter from my father no reanting from April, well until I heard the pitta patta of wooden floor boards that I was brought out of my gloomy inspection. 'hey sweetie, how you doin'? did daddy leave you all alone?' I said to my westie puppy called Bonita, she was really just a ball of fluff but she was still sweet to me.

'c'mon lets get you some food' I said to her in an attempt to reasure myself. I walked into the kitchen to once again revieree in the empty space. 'there you go' I said filling her china bowl up. I filled another bowl with water and went to do my homework in the front room.

'stupid time consuming trig' I muttered to the paper filled with easy questions. 'so board, it could at least _try_ to present some difficulty' I mumbled and finished the last question. I figured I'd think up some sop story to get me out of the other pieces I had stashed in my bag.

'night my little fluff ball' I called to Bonita that was sat on the floor at the foot of my bed. I rolled restlessly for a long perios of time before my little doggy sensed my unease and jumped on the bed. 'you know you're not meant to be on beds but stupid April has hidden daddy so I guess its ok' I mumbled into my pillow as I drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

*~(Tuesday)~*

I really didn't plan on seeing anyone that morning, I had planned to skive and lock the doors, but apparently Taylor had other plans. _ring, ring_ I groaned, really who was calling- I looked over to my clock -at 8-fucking-am! 'what?' I seethed into the phone 'schools starting in 30minutes where are you?' she said in hysterics as I wondered how she got my number. 'I'm not going in today Bonita is sick' I lied into the phone. 'who?' she asked and I sighed 'my dog' I said and I heard her hold her breath in surprise 'you have a dog!' she sqeeled 'yes…and your point is?' I asked and she cleared her throat.

'oh nothing, nothing' she verified 'can't you leave her at eh vets?' she asked 'no, she can't bark it might be some sort of reaction that has caused her throat to close up' I lied again, and then I heard the pitta patta of her paws…oh no, no don't do this Bonita! '_roof! Roof!_' she barked and I pinched the bridge of my nose. 'she doesn't sound ill to me' Taylor said patronizingly on the other end of the phone.

'fine, Bonita's not ill, I'm not ill I'm skiving' I said and a pause filled the speaker 'you need to come in, Mrs. Darbus has an announcement…and-and Troy said he need to speak to you' she stuttered and I scoffed 'I'm not coming in when I feel like a piece of shit just to hear who two people that annoy the crap out of me have to say!' I explained and she sighed 'how about if I told you that we had javalin today?' she reasoned and I had already shot out of bed and was tugging on clothes at random.

'ah by the sounds of it that got you up see you in 20minutes' she chirped into the phone and hung up.

10 minutes later I was dressed, fed, washed and ready. I gave Bonita some food and water, got out some toys for her and walked out the door, bag on shoulder.

*~(form room)~*

**Taylor's POV**

I watched as everyone went silent as Gabriella walked into the room. She still managed to look beautiful and she didn't even try, I mean she got ready in 15 fucking minutes! 'hey' I said to break the silence. 'hey' she greated back happily, the first time she's been this happy since I've seen her I believe. 'you might want to cover your ears' she warned and I did as I was told, Troy noticed our interaction and my respone and did the same, while Chad looked puzzled at him.

'STOP FUCKING STARING!' she shouted threateningly and I swear the near by tables shook. The room started to stir and the groups murmered as Troy came closer to us.

He stood behind Gabriella, she hadn't seen him coming but she knew he was there. 'what do you want Bolton?' she asked to a momentarily shocked looking Troy.

'um…' he scratched the back of his neck nervously 'never mind' he said and started to walk away 'you came here for something, now say it' she said in a calmer tone. 'um I was just wondering if you wanted to know who Darbus is going to chose' he said and Gabriella turned to face him. 'why is it important? She hasn't chosen me has she?' she started freaking out and her eyes darkening with rage. 'hey its ok I'm sure it was like a miss print' he said trying to calm her, and surprisingly it seemed to work.

'yep miss print, typo, faulty spell check' she murmured and Troy smirked, but it wasn't cocky, but wistful.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was in a state of more shock than anger, and despite my actions I was in a good mood and I respected Troy more now 'cause he had the guts to bring me -possibly- bad news. Well considering I sat next to him, I'm guessing he thinks I should be prepared.

We didn't initially sit next to each other but Mrs. Darbus seemed to think it appropriate giving we were working together but I wonder if she will move us back to our assigned seats, now that we were no longer all pledged to work for her.

Mrs. Darbus burst noisily into the room, her scarf nearly snagging on the door handle. 'hello my future theater wonders!' she chirped and most of the pupils in the room looked baffled while I hit my forehead on the table saying something each time I came up for another bang 'stupid' BANG 'idiotic' BANG 'drama' BANG 'what are you doing miss. Montez?' Mrs. Darbus asked in an aggravated tone.

'well that depends entirely on what I'm meant to be doing' I responded 'do you not have any literature in your brain apart from back chat?' she asked and I smirked '_Well, you are a_ _rare parrot-teacher. _**A bird of my tounge is better than a beast of yours**' I recited a few lines between Benedick and Beatrice from act one, scene one of Much Ado About Nothing, 'see more than meets the eye' I said to my fore tutor who had her mouth hanging open 'you might want to close your mouth, the flies will get in' I advised and the boys snickered and the girls glared at me because I amused them.

'after miss. Montez' little recite I think its high time I announce my newest decision' Mrs. Darbus said and I rolled my eyes. 'I have decided to pick people at random to be in my musical' she said and people either gasped, murmered or stayed shocked into silence. And at that moment I just need someone to say, its ok, or that they'll stop any teasing but I knew it wasn't going to happen the closest thing I could get to that was well…

**Troy's POV**

I Gabriella shift in her seat next to me so I turned and saw her looking sheepishly at me, it made me smile, her looking at me I know that sounded stalkerish but it was true. 'you ok?' I mouthed and she nodded. 'right and then the last two are…' I hadn't even realized she had gone through the list of students, even though Gabriella had turned away ages ago I still left my gaze on her face.

'Gabriella Montez' she said and I heard a pencil like snapping sound, I looked to my left and saw Gabriella with two halfes of a pair of scissors. A half in each hand. It wasn't a pencil she had snapped but the binding holding the scissors together.

She started to grind her teeth, her eyes darkening, her fists clenched and she got up.

**Gabriella's POV**

I got up, not able to contain my anger in one stationary position any longer. But I felt a strong, firm hand on my shoulder that forced me gently to sit back down. 'calm, ok' it was Troy and I was growling lowly, 'hey it won't be that bad-' he started 'oh and the last person is you Mr. Bolton' he paused 'what?' he yelled 'ah its bad when it happening to you isn't it' I said smug and he shook his head in defeat 'hell yeah'

*~(Troy and Gabriella wait for the other cast members to show up)~*

I still can't believe this is actually happening! Its ridiculous! 'do think she put us in it on perpous?' I asked Troy who nodded 'no shit Sherlock' I turned to see Chad leading on some stage props with a basketball in the crook of his arm 'fuck you Watson' I answer sarcastically 'man do you always have a comeback?' he asked Troy who nodded 'not speaking much Bolton' I observed.

He shrugged and I raised an eyebrow 'I-I mean no, no! I mean yes! Oh I don't know' he said light heartidly. Chad came bounding over and wrapped his arms around our shoulders and he crouched in between us. Pulling us closer I looked sceptically at him, I wriggled out of his grasp 'touch me again I will make sure that your face is rearranged' I threatened with a sweet smile.

'ok ok' he said his hands up in defence 'no need to get touchy, most girls-' Chad started and we all knew how it would have continued 'but Gabriella isn't _most girls_ is she?' Troy exclaimed.

**Like it review, I know its short but I don't have time to extend it sorry :'( the next chapter of **SimpleThings **you captured my heart is up and it is amazing :D addicted as I am to the story ****J ok thanks to those who are going to and have in the past reviewed, **

**XxSashaxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok right…where are my reviewers! Really only two reviews? You people seem a little inconsiderate right about now (minus those who have reviewed at least once) well here are my fabulous continuously reviewing reviews, of which whom I'm loving (obviously like a friend) very much right now and they are:**

Bluebell140 I thank you for your consistent and constant reviewing, it makes me happy reading your reviews **and last but certainly not least **SimpleThings who has also been a consistent reviewer, thank you and I and finding your detailed reviews very spirit lifting!

**Both of which, I might add, have fabulous stories of their own! Check them out and you will most certainly be as hooked as me, P.S. some if you may not like the ending to this chapter spoiler below,**

**!WARNING BELOW IS A SPOILER! **

J Just Words Backwards Not Word Order J

**Yort dna alleirbag evah a thgif**

_**Chapter 9**_

**Gabriella's POV**

I don't even think troy realized what he had just said, I smiled slightly. 'hey man, what's gotten into you?' Chad asked him and troy shoved his hands in his pocked 'nothin' he responded and I suppressed a giggle, I swear this _giggling_ thing was becoming more frequent.

'well its clearly something but I'll leave it, but you _will_ tell me' he said determined and I rolled my eyes. 'now everyone listen up!' I heard the worryingly familiar voice of Mrs. Darbus. 'all will sing or dance today, and I'm afraid Miss. Montez you can not dance' she said and my jaw dropped 'what the hell?' I exclaimed 'well I've already seen you dance' she explained 'exactly! So I don't have to do this' I evaluated and she folded her arms. 'I'll see at the end of the lesson' she said and I nodded, well she better _"see_" clearly enough.

Everyone was fucking amazing! Oh my fucking god I don't think I can do this! 'I have made my decision' Mrs. Darbus yelled after taking the last few notes on her clipboard which I'm sure had some sort of drug sprayed on it to get her through this. 'sing' she said and I growled and lunged at her, but low and behold, stupid god wasn't on my side.

'let go of me' I said, but despite my demand the pair of arms pulled me back onto the stage, I turned to face Troy 'and you did that because?' I questioned trying to get rid of the warm feeling I had on my side where his arms had wrapped securely around me. Chad snickered 'and if you like your face how it is I suggest you shut your gob' I snapped at him, I raised an eyebrow at Troy telling him silently to continue, that or he could read my mind 'no one else was going to stop you killing Mrs. Darbus' he said as if it was the most rational thing in the world 'oh have a crush on dragon lady do we?' I teased and Chad burst out laughing 'hardly! You're more his type' he blurted out between fits of laughter, but stopped when we were both staring open mouthed at him.

'what the fucking hell is going through you shit hole of a mind right now?' I exclaimed, Troy couldn't say a thing. 'ok maybe not' Chad corrected 'bloody well right' I muttered. 'so you don't think of me as a friend?' Troy said quietly, I could not believe he had just asked me that. 'don't put me on the spot!' I yelled as a defence mechanism against my embarrassment. 'so you don't?' he pressed 'I don't know!' I yelled again exasperated 'well do you despise him?' Chad added and I was wondering why Mrs. Darbus hadn't stopped this yet, bitch.

'…no…' I replied uncertain of his reaction, what did he _want_ me to say? 'would you trust him with your phone?' what did he have a quiz book or something? 'already did' I mutter reluctant remembering the first time we had met up to help Mrs. Darbus. 'would you help him if he asked for it?' he shot another question '…yes' everyone fell silent and Troy looked at me, and I averted my gaze instantly to my now suddenly very interesting shoes. 'and would sing if he sang with you?' chad added finally and I knew he had just made that up 'no' I replied and Troy looked hurt but I was being honest, well honest enough to at least try and get my rep back.

'but you've already sung by yourself in front of the whole school, why wouldn't you do it to 20 people and with _Troy_?' Sharpay flirted with a very scared looking Troy, who was backing away from Sharpay and closer to me, which I was well aware of, it was like my drink had been spiked or something! I mean I felt on fire!

'that was when my title was at stake, and it wasn't for me if it was I would have legged it out of there' I said and Sharpay, being the dyed blond she was, was lost. 'well then who did you do it for?' Sharpay asked and I grunted 'none of your fucking business' and chad had a sly look on his face 'bet Troy knows' and I looked shocked at Chad, 'and by the look on Gabriella's face, she knows he does to' I ground my teeth together harshly, channelling my anger.

'so what if I do?' Troy said as lost as Sharpay and I smacked my palm to my forehead 'your not meant to say that!' I shout whispered to him and he mouthed sorry at me. I shook my head but smiled slightly all the same 'see!' Chad exclaimed making me scowl, he pointed harshly at my face 'she smiled!' and I raised and eyebrow sceptically, it was my turn to be confused 'and what does that have to do with anything?' I asked and Troy cracked a smile, and bent down to whisper in my ear.

'nothing really, but the blush did' he said softly, I pulled back and glared at him, 'cocky, dumass jock' I muttered and he chuckled but in a nice way, not cocky like I had accused him of.

**Mrs. Darbus' POV**

It was rather entertaining watching then harmonious teens banter on, and then a part on conversation caught my attention, preventing me from bring the class back to order.

'so you don't think of me as a friend?' Troy said quietly, poor Mr. Bolton is falling for a girl, never thought I would see they day to be honest with you. In all his time at east high, he has had throngs of girls throwing themselves at him and yet he would politely decline each offer, and had never made an effort with that type of relationship.

The people he cared about were in good hands. And to be honest I wasn't expecting Miss. Montez' answer either 'would you help him if he asked for it?' Chad seemed to be taking up the roll of therapist. '…yes' ahh she wasn't as hard as she looked. Everyone else was obviously shocked due to the silence but as the conversation progressed I thought I should intervene.

**Gabriella's POV**

'right everyone settle down, you two can carry this on later' Mrs. Darbus bellowed 'yeah later you two' Chad teased us, great. I lay on my stomach with my feet in the air at the front of the stage.

**Troy's POV**

I saw her lie down and all I wanted was to sit next to her, she intrigued me, and her answers were so…_unexpected_…I mean I never thought she would help me, or blush at the concept of me knowing her, maybe more than she wanted me to but I didn't want to pry if she didn't like it, but I'm still in one piece so I guess It's ok.

'you go over to her Troy, you're lucky she won't talk to many guys' I looked confussed at him 'I notice things you two don't' he said simply and pushed me towards Gabriella.

'hey'

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked over my shoulder to see troy 'hey, to you to' I smiled and patted the stage next to me, he returned to grin but his one reached his eyes, they were sparkling a crystal blue. He sat down and looked at me. 'it there something you wanted to talk about' I whispered to him as Mrs. Darbus was giving a life long speech that really wasn't holding anyone's interest.

'not really' he said but he sounded careful 'I don't mind what you say, Troy, just say it' I said to him I much prefere to hear something dreful than not hear anything at all and let it bug me for the rest of my life.

'now Miss. Montez you need to sing, Chad you need to do _something_ and troy you haven't done anything either' Mrs. Darbus said, flicking through the various sheets of paper that had names on them.

'are you choosing the song or am I?' I asked mrs. Darbus 'I am' she said and I groaned 'oldies city here we come' I grumbled and she just sneered at me, strange, strange teacher. 'do I have to?' I asked, verifying my circumstances. 'yes, you do!' I moaned loudly as everyone filtered out of the hall until it left chad, troy and me.

'who's going first?' she asked and we all stayed silent. 'fine, I'll pick, Chad' he jumped a metre in the air 'what!' ha now he knows how I feel, all the fucking time! She made him recite some Macbeth, I was preparing myself for him to stutter and mispronounce the words but he said then all right, and fluidly, my impression of his dialect was improving until the end of his performance. 'you do know I haven't go a clue what I just said' he told up I smacked my hand to my forehead and troy just chuckled. Mrs. Darbus on the other hand wasn't impressed.

'no you leave chad and troy you're next' Mrs. Darbus called. Troy had to sing to. But he wasn't bad. He was magnificent! He voice filled to hall, even if he sung shyly. It was like an angel had suddenly decided I needed a visit and so popped into east highs drama studio. I was standing there with my mouth handing open, even now, as he finished.

'that was unexpected Mr. Bolton, well done you may leave' she said to him and he jogged up the middle isle with him hands slipping out of his pockets, I hadn't missed he was blushing, it wasn't only me.

'now you miss montez' I suppressed my protests 'can I at least have a coldplay song?' I asked, I was a little obsessed with cold play. 'I suppose that I allowable but I only have to backing track for the songs on X&Y Is that ok?' she asked and I was aware of how she treated me differently on my own, as if I were more mature. 'yeah that's fine, can I have Talk?' I asked and she nodded clicking on her laptop and then plugging it into the speakers.

I heard the echoched intro and prepared to sing. That guitar that presented a nice beat when I listen to it was now very ominous sound in my ears.

_oh, brother I can't get through_

_I've been trying hard to meet you_

_cause I don't know what to do_

_oh, brother I can't believe it's true_

_I'm so scared about the future_

_and I want to talk to you_

_oh, I want to talk to y-_

I was cut off by Mrs. Darbus, 'no! no! no! your singing through your nose! Start again!' I flinched under her patronizing shouts and began again.

**Troy's POV**

I was about to walk out the door when Gabriella began to sing, I couldn't help but be memorized by her voice, I swear to god, if she ever sang directly to me I would black out. '-Start again!' Mrs. Darbus bellowed after Gabriella had supposedly sung through her nose, i thought it sounded perfect. 'and now you will sing this' she handed Gabriella some sheet and her eye widened 'I am _not_ singing this!' she exclaimed and Mrs. Darbus sighed.

'Gabriella no ones here, be yourself' I did a double take, was Gabriella just putting on a front? Did I know her at all?

_**You are fine**_

_**You are sweet**_

_**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**_

_**When you're close I don't breathe**_

_**I can't find the words to speak**_

_**I feel sparks**_

_**But I don't want to be into you**_

_**If you're not looking for true love**_

_**No I don't wanna start seein' you**_

_**If I can't be your only one**_

_**So tell me when it's not alright**_

_**When it's not OK**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better?**_

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop, she was so…_sweet_ I never thought I would say that about her but it seemed to naturally come from her, she reached the high notes perfectly and hearing her actually _sing_ not belting out a rock song, was just incredible.

_**Will you say alright? (say alright)**_

_**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever?**_

_**Or run away**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

_**Say OK.**_

_**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time**_

_**I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**_

_**But I don't want to be into you**_

_**If you don't treat me the right way**_

_**See I can only start seeing you**_

_**If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**_

_**When it's not alright**_

_**When it's not OK**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better? **_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright)**_

_**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever?**_

_**Or run away**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK**_

_**Don't run away, don't run away)**_

_**Let me know if it's gonna be you**_

_**Boy, you've got some things to prove**_

_**Let me know that you'll keep me safe**_

_**I don't want you to run away so**_

_**Let me know that you'll call on time**_

_**Let me know that you'll help me shine**_

_**Will you wipe my tears away**_

_**Will you hold me close and say**_

_**When it's not alright**_

_**When it's not OK**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright)**_

_**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever?**_

_**Or run away**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

_**Say OK**_

_**(Don't run away, don't run away)**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)**_

_**Will you say OK**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

I smiled as she finished sheepishly, 'I am never singly anything like that again!' she shouted at Mrs. Darbus and I was surprised to see tears brim her eyes, Mrs. Darbus her self looked utterly shell shocked. As I looked around the theatre I spotted what had caused for her out burst, the guys were standing behind the curtain snickering, and recording her performance on Chad's phone, I was gunna pummel him to a pulp.

**Gabriella's POV**

It felt as if my heart was torn in two, my head wasn't rational, my thoughts were jumbled, and I was lost. I was hurting, losing and getting what I deserved generally, I shouldn't have tried to hide what I was. I wasn't totally a lie, the only covering up I did was showing my softer side, I had military training and they told me to hide it, so I did, that was when I was 5 and so I got drilled in. I couldn't deal with public humiliation again, I don't know if I'll survive it a second time round.

*~(lunch)~*

Lunch was hell, the boys on the basketball team were shouting and laughing as the re-watched the video again and again. 'you ok?' Taylor say carrying her lunch, I shook my head, I had told her everything and had apologised for not telling her about me before, she knew about me dancing and singing all for my mother, she had accepted my apology and sat with me for everything even if our schedules were different.

But what hurt the most was that Troy was joining in, for some reason I wasn't angry just I got this tugging sensation In my chest and it made me whimper and hug my sides tightly.

'maybe you should eat something' Taylor suggested 'no, I know what I need' I said and marched over to the boys. I backflipepd onto the table, startling them, and I did _not_ miss how Troy backed away and hid his face. I snatched Chad's phone and dropped it to the table to then crumble it into the plastic with the heal on my boot.

I gracefully jumped of the table, landing in a crouch. I kicked their legs from under them. Made them shake and shudder to the floor through pressure points. I made then dislocate their joints. And then as I looked around I had one person left, Troy.

'now should I slice you, dice you…' I seethed to troy, I didn't know myself any more, I wasn't who I was meant to be, I had changed. 'Gabriella-' Troy started his voice shaking 'DON'T say my name!' I shouted with all my might, trying so hard not to cry, I _didn't_ cry. Or well I _shouldn't_.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, 'you lost any right to know me about 5.67 minutes ago' I said to him and slowly pushed my finger into his shoulder, grinning wickedly as he shuddered and cried in pain.

**Taylor's POV**

I hadn't seen her like this! She was crazed, or possessed. She looked like a serial killer laughing like a maniac in joy of others pain.

**Gabriella's POV**

'Gabriella Montez!' I heard the principle yell at me, I whirled round and poked quickly into his back at four specific points to tighten his back muscle, disabling his back form moving. 'I don't answer to you' I said in a distant voice. 'I answer to no one' I said still dream like, 'for all I care you can all die in fact I damn you all to the devil! Satan fero. Quale mihi animus si vendere Pretium iustum!' I shouted and I felt a warm presence whip past me and then I succumbed and I shook my head. 'oops, got a little carried away…Satan iam non opus discedite!' I chanted. And Taylor's eyes were wide.

'look Taylor I know I look crazy…' I stared but got interrupted '-never mind that! You speak LATIN!' she asked, excited 'a little, why?' I said and I realized I was making a fool of myself. 'what did you say!' she exclaimed and I shrugged 'Satan, I summon you. I have a quality soul to sell if the price is right and then I said Satan, you are no longer needed, depart! That all' I said to her.

I didn't mean to learn this stuff, but my army officer had always said when in doubt damn to the devil! So we learnt that, and practiced that and here I was, panicking and damning.

I looked around the carnage I had just caused, and gasped at all the people on the floor. Then the door squeaked and I looked up to see Chad walking in. 'what the hell happened!' he exclaimed going over to his best friend to help him up. '1) I happened and 2) if you help him up like that then you're going to crack his shoulder blade' I said and chad stopped what he was doing 'what makes you think you can talk? Little miss sing song' he said and I growled 'well before you judge singers-which I am not by the way-maybe you should get to know your friend a bit better, he was better than me'

I said and Troy stiffened and glared at me, a glare that I hadn't seen him use on anyone let alone me, Chad was looking confused and then sudden realisation or enlightenment spread across his face. 'is it true man?' he asked Troy but he didn't answer, 'you know I don't care if it is you're still our captain' he said and Troy smiled gratefully at him 'a little' Chad nodded and then chucked him a basketball 'ahh still have your reflexes' he said as troy caught is and chuckled it into the paper recycling bin across the room 'and your aim! Great shot man! Now prancy get Troy out of paralization' he ordered and I sneered 'why should I?' I said.

'because that's how your mummy raised you' he said and I slapped him across the face 'you talk about my mum like that again and I promise to god children will no longer be in your future' I said to him, he hit me on the arm and I hurt…real bad. My eyes went black and we got into a full blown fight.

I knew I was bleeding and I knew my blood didn't clot very well but I didn't care Chad was worse, his lip, cheek, shoulder, arm, knee, and calves were cut and bruised and one of his eyes was all swollen and purple. And I was like a rouge bull. Chad was about to give me another blow when an arms shot out in front of my face, and blocked it. In surprise of scuttled backwards and hugged my knees to my chest and then I saw that it was troy, but he didn't look at me in the same way, his eyes turned stormy when he looked at me, he absolutely loathed me.

I rocked back and forth 'no te preocupes, estoy bien!' I told my mother, I always thought I needed to tell her I was fine when I got hurt, I didn't want her to worry.

I crouched onto my knee's and looked warily around, I was well aware that everyone was watching me, probably mocking me but I didn't care so long as the building was safe. 'go' I said under my breath and ran round the room, jumping to reach and close the windows, putting a mop handle through the door handles so no one could get in, and turning off all electrical or gas objects. 'building secure' I whispered to myself.

'what a freak' I heard Sherylin say and I rolled my eyes 'I may be a freak but at least I'm not dumb' I said and I realized form her next comment that she only had one class with me and I hadn't down a test yet so she didn't no a thing about my intelligence. 'ha! Yeah right, you're as dumb as me! At least I can admit it!' she said and I rolled my eyes, but Taylor stepped in, shit.

'actually Gabriella has been moved up a year or two, haven't you Gabriella? Oh and I looked you up and apparently you've already go-' I stepped on her foot 'ow!' she exclaimed hopping unsteadily, 'shut up!' I protested 'it wouldn't surprise me if she's already finish uni!' Troy scoffed and I took a sharp intake of breath, he was still on the floor, his voice hoarse, frail but you couldn't miss the hatred in the undertone, the hatred aimed at me.

I stayed silent, trying to disguise the blush on my cheeks. I clamped my jaw together sharply, avoiding anyone eyes, I heard Troy chuckle harshly and then freeze 'you have haven't you! Ha! Looks like Sherylin was right' I swear she as about to faint from being mentioned in high regard by Troy, I was about to faint from the harshness of him words. 'I _was_ going to give you your legs back but not now!' I said to him and he narrowed his eyes 'you're exactly what I thought you were like!' I said and I went to turn on my heels but was stopped by the look on Taylor's face.

'what is it now?' I moaned 'you can't leave him, you're the only person who ca give people their mobility back, and considering you made them loose it…' she trailed off.

'consider what Taylor? Ok you go to a military school for years because your parents don't want you! and then you can make the people be un-disabled or whatever! My dad isn't at home or my sister, my mum is dead, my aunt barely speaks to me, and I have no grandparents! I'm at a home on my own, or better called a mansion I don't want, I have a house with 31 rooms of emptiness and cold, hard memories that I don't want!' I exploded and realised I just realized I had revealed my whole story to the whole fucking school, yay.

'I have a family I don't want! And I have problems I don't want! The closest thing to a dad, is Resnov on call of duty and then I find out that he's been dead for 5 years! Black Ops, a collection of **(fantastic and magnificent, worth worshipping)** pixels has rattled up my whole life! I'M! . NOT! . STABLE . !' I spelled it out to her, which I had to do, vent the emotions the councillor hadn't been able to get out of me.

I walked up to the cafeteria doors and did a fluid high kick to snap the mop handle in half, kicking the doors open and walking away, only to be stopped by… 'DADDY!' I squealed, I chucked myself at him, he picked me up and spun me round and I giggled like a three year old. 'you came back early!' I said excitedly 'yep April was misbehaving and I just left her at the school' I smiled and then remembered to school behind me, and apparently my dad just noticed too.

'is that Troy?' my dad asked worry evident in his tone, 'ugh' I groaned loudly following daddy back into the cafeteria 'hey Mr. Montez' Troy said weakly, I felt my heart skip a beat, I ignored it my Taylor raised an eyebrow at how I bent over awquardly to repress the pain in my chest. 'did Gabriella do this to you?' he asked and I heard Troy mumble some sort of protest 'you can tell me, I know what she's like' he said and troy replied 'a little' I sighed here we go.

'Gabriella Julio Manolita Perez Sanchez Montez!' I groaned 'que?' I said innocently 'don't you _what_ me young lady!' he said, I walked up to him and gave him my puppy eyes 'please daddy, don't punish me, its April's influence' I blamed her and he nodded 'true, true, and speaking of April-Wait! Stop it! Stop distracting me! You make Troy be able to walk and then I'll get you that plane you wanted ok?' I nodded 'fine daddy, do I have to do it to everyone, I'm tired' I said and he looked shock 'god no! you must have done it because they were aggravating you' I tilted my head 'then why do I have to help troy?' and he tapped the side of his nose slyly 'daddy!' I whined as he left the room.

'daddy's little girl are we?' I hear the cheerleaders chorus 'shut up, or you'll end up like Chad' I said and they shut their gobs, and I was beginning to get along with Chad, that obviously went out the window. 'Gabriella?' I turned to Taylor 'yeah tay?' she pointed at Troy 'aren't you forgetting something?' and I sighed 'fine'

I crouched down next to Troy, and kept my eyes carefully away from his face as I probed his collar bone and shoulder blade 'I swear this takes longer getting me back to normal than shivering on the floor' he commented 'yeah well normally it would take years, your lucky I can do it under 15minutes' I said back in the same dead tone.

I finished and he rotated his shoulder backwards and forwards, making his biceps ripple-ok stop right there, GABRIELLA! I shout thought my name to snap myself out of it, good job I did. 'I better still be able to play basketball' he murmured 'ah you may be able to play for the time being but I could always do it again' I said and he smirked cockily 'your dad would just make you fix me again' was he actually flirting with me? Ew! No! remember what your general told you! NO relationships!

'shut up Bolton' I growled and walked away, trying to regulate my breathing.

**Done! Review! What should I include more of? Or less of? Up to you tell me your thoughts**

**Sasha XxxX**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lack of reviews = lack of inspiration and enthusiasm = short chapter **

**Sorry but that's how it is **

**Ok reviewers;**

Bluebell140 **thank you for your constant reviews and I hope you like the chapter, and **VanessHlover **even thought it wasn't signed it was still a review, thank you both so much and I hope to be writing your name up here soon.**

**I was thinking of longer intervals between each update to give you more a chance to update, just a thought any strong objections will obviously stop me from doing so :D**

**Sasha XxxX**

**Chapter 10**

I was in deep, deep, shit. I mean really what was I meant to do? Avoid Troy? That wasn't possible considering I had practically every class with him. Should I carry on as I did before, threatening and hurting? I really, really wanted to, but as Troy had suggested (and as I wanted to hurt him the most ) I would only be made to undo what I had done.

So I came to a conclusion, I could do one of two things, one: I could express my full potential in the activities I had been trying to hide, or two: I could keep my head down and show them that I had been effected by their ego diminishing acts. I'm thinking of going for option one, and that was why I was standing out side Mrs. Darbus' office with Taylor trying to calm me down. I was bouncing like a lunatic.

'Gabi! Calm down!' she ushered me 'I'm trying Tay but I'm nervous!' I said in an urgent tone, as I saw the door handle turn the end of my sentence went strangely high pitched, even for a girl.

**Troy's POV**

I couldn't believe she had said that, I thought she would know me well enough to know that that would cause havoc to the impression the team and my _dad_ had of me! My dad hadn't found out yet and I wasn't intending of telling him.

Me, Chad and Zeke were walking down the hallway when I heard the distinct voice of Taylor 'Gabi! Calm down!' Gabriella was there? Why do I care? But I can't deny that I am, I found myself picking up pace to see her sooner.

'hey man slow down!' Chad said and I remembered his short legs, or my long ones like he likes to put it.

We rounded to corner and I saw Gabriella bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, looking like a five year old. I smiled slightly and I saw Chad snickering 'shut up!' I told him sternly while trying to be quiet. He didn't stop so I japed him in the ribs with my elbow.

I knew she was nervous it was the way she played with the hem of her skirt, I wanted to go over and comfort her but every time I look in her eyes I get angry and I don't know why no I do know, and Its irrational and rude but I can't help but put all my hate into my stare, and the thing is, I don't even think I'm mad at her!

Well I don't _think _I am, I only ever get three overpowering feelings around her, 1) I burn up and fell like I'm on fire, 2) I get butterflies and feel like a different person like we're both 8 and can tell each other things I couldn't dream of tell some of my supposed "best friends" and 3) the anger, its like my blood boils and sparks and I get angry I feel that reaction around her, that she has that power to effect me like this, and obviously it shows in my eyes because I've seen her tear up at it, that broke my heart in two, I could literally feel it cracking slowly down the middle, shards stabbing its perimeter and reminding me constantly of what I had just done.

I shook my head and only got a few words of their conversation 'I'm sure you're brilliant why are you nervous?' that was Taylor and then a voice that I wouldn't have said belonged to Gabriella (but obviously did) spoke 'because I'm having to ask the Dragon lady!' she said in a high pitched, innocent voice, that's what she normally sounded like? No threats or booming menacing voice? Wow, she could be like…don't say it troy you know your thinking it don't feed it!

We shouldn't really be in the halls, we should be at after school basketball practice but we were late so here we were. I hadn't told my dad about Gabriella's attack yet, I doubt he would think badly of her anyway, and I hadn't told him about the uniform yet either, I would see if he could bring me a note, he'd probably ask mum, stupid united front.

What was she going to ask Mrs. Darbus? I listened more intently as we got further from Gabriella and Taylor. 'Mrs. Darbus?' he sweet voice rang through every word. 'yes dear?' what the hell? Mrs. Darbus was never nice to her! 'would you mind if I took you up on your offer?' I heard her voice shake, I had never seen her more nervous before, actually I had, at her competition.

'well of course, oh and you should inform Mr. Bolton that he will be involved as well' she said and my breath hitched, they were talking about eh musical and about me being in it…wait a minute Gabriella _wanted _to be in the musical? 'I don't think that'll be happening' she said quietly, by now I had told the guys I would catch them up, saying I need the bathroom 'oh and why's that?' was she going to tell her? 'we aren't exactly on speaking terms' she said as meek as before 'well that tie's in nicely with tomorrows form time activity' Mrs. Darbus chirped and I had to run to practice being 20minutes late as it is.

**Gabriella's POV**

I turned and walked out the school doors, I really should be over joyed that Mrs. Darbus is so understanding about the whole thing but to be honest I was to busy fretting over the outcome of this _"activity_".

I had a bad feeling about it that's all, maybe I should just forget about it and focus on my audition, should I dance? Should I sing? I really didn't know, but I did need to talk to Sharpay, you know see how temperamental she is. Social suicide I know, but I'm practically there anyway.

The captain of the basketball team hates me, the leader of the cheerleading squad hates me and practically everyone apart from Ryan and Taylor.

Taylor wasn't going to be in school tomorrow so Ryan had offered to keep me company for the day, I had smiled and thanked him.

*~(the next day)~*

'dad!' I whined scratching at the new school jumper 'its itchy!' I said, the uniform was hideous. The skirt was plaid (red and a dark gold), the shirt was white and the jumper was a dark maroon or crimson with the school crest on the left side. The skirt was probably as short as Sherylin which was an insult to myself, the reason being I was too small waisted to have a longer one, the only way to get a longer on was to get a bigger side and It would just fall down!

I sighed and my father chuckled, 'here' he said handing me some toast which I accepted eagerly 'now I would go get the camera, but I know you'd hate it' I nodded 'you know me so well' I said my mouth full. 'now go other wise you're going to be late' he said and I grabbed my car keys preparing myself for the second time I would take myself into school by car.

**Troy's POV**

My jaw dropped as I saw Gabriella step out of her car, her car was amazing but it did not match her, 'figures, Gabriella has to be the one to look hot in the new school uniform' Chad said by my side, he said it in a platonic way but it still made me feel like a green monster.

She locked her car over her shoulder, and walked past us, her shoes clicking and everyone staring in aw, I knew to sunglasses were so she didn't have to see the people, she hid her embarrassment well, but I could tell. It was as if her emotions were my own.

*~(form room)~*

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat down and sighed, 'hey' I looked up and saw Ryan, 'hi' he cocked his head to the side, 'you ok? You seem…annoyed?' he said warily an I smiled 'don't like the attention' I said and he was shocked for a moment 'really?' I nodded grimacing, and noticed he had something behind his back.

He noticed my stare and laughed nervously, 'well I was wondering…' he said and pulled out a poster, it was for a dance…'you know if you wanted to go' he said and I smiled 'ok, but our relationship is platonic right?' I said and he nodded chuckling lightly 'oh yeah, I have my eye on someone' he said quickly and I jumped up from my seat.

'who? Who?' I whisper shouted and he laughed at my eagerness 'Kelsi' he said and I smiled at him brightly 'aw that's sweet' I said 'but she's not in town for the next month so I thought, seeing as I have no one to go with and I had initially thought you'd go with Troy…' my mouth fell open '_what?_' I screeched and everything fell silent 'nothing, nothing, so you want to go to the dance?' everyone gasped obviously getting the wrong end of the stick.

'yeah sure, thanks' I said to him sweetly and hugged his round the neck, he caught on quickly and hugged me back, lifting me off the floor slightly. 'milk it up why not' I muttered into his ear 'I _am_ an actor' he said back and I sighed.

We parted and everyone continued their business, that being gossiping about what had just happened, I found Sharpay striding over to me. 'hey, Sharpay right?' I said and she smiled 'yeah, Gabriella?' I nodded 'you can act' she said, saying it straight 'well done' I said sarcastic 'I could use you in my spring musical' she said and I nodded 'yeah I was auditioning for that' I said and she clapped excitedly 'well consider your place secured, oh and Troy's staring at you, think your self lucky, he doesn't do that often'

She left me contemplating her words, and I glanced to the front to see Troy staring with a profound look in his eyes, for once they weren't filled with hate but confusion. I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance.

'Hello class!' Mrs. Darbus chirped 'I have an activity for you this morning, all first lessons are cancelled so that each form can have some time to _bond_' it was the way she said the word, I knew I would never be able to live this down…ever.

'I have observed you all interacting with each other, and to hello you along I thought first I need to know how strong your bond is with the person you are not fond of. For example I can tell Sherylin and Sharpay are mortal enemies, but I don't know if you need to start a friendship from scratch or if you actually know quite a bit about each other' I groaned.

'seeing you obvious enthusiasm miss. Montez you can go first, now who did I match you with…' she sad scanning down the register but she didn't have to 'I think you'll find that my worst enemy is-' I said but got cut off 'would be me' Troy finished, and the class fell into silence 'oh I _did_ pair you two together, thought you would be a little more shocked though' I laughed without humour 'oh he's my enemy alright, no shock there' I said coldly and sat in a chair at the front, facing the class, Troy did the same but about three mitres to the right of me.

Ryan smiled encouragement at me and I rolled my eyes. 'now your closet friend will ask the other person questions about you, they answer more correct than incorrect then I know there is potential for saving the train wreck if not I should presume that staying apart until you grow up is a better option' she said and I grinded my teeth together 'so you're saying if I know nothing about him then I'm immature?' I said raising an eyebrow 'no, no…well yes in a way I suppose I am' I sighed.

'Gabriella, I did put Taylor down to ask Troy questions but she isn't here who do you think should take her place?' I smiled at Ryan 'I will' he said getting up and standing next to Troy, Troy glared at him. And I threw Ryan as reassuring wink.

'Chad go stand next to Gabriella' Mrs. Darbus ordered and he got up 'what's up Gabster' he teased 'shut up Chad' I said and he chuckled.

'no Ryan you first' Mrs. Darbus said and Ryan nodded 'Gabriella close your eyes-' he said and I threw him a sceptical glance 'just do it' he said smirking and I obliged reluctant 'Troy what is the colour of Gabriella's eyes' he wouldn't know this.

'grey' the class fell silent, waiting for me to open my eyes to reveal if he was right or not, but I couldn't I was in shock. 'y-your right' Ryan said with trouble, the form gasped as I opened my eyes, Troy was looking down bashfully and I knew my cheeks were red, Mrs. Darbus looked exultant.

'Chad your turn and make it appropriate' she told him patronizingly 'has troy ever had a girlfriend?' he asked and I wondered if he minded me saying this or not, I looked at him fleetingly but he was looking away. 'no' I said sheepishly, and another gasp erupted from the class 'mrs. Darbus this is stupid can I go?' I asked feeling my cheeks warm 'please?' I pleaded 'what the matter Montez, scared you know nothing about the most popular boy in school?' Sherylin teased and my jaw tightened noticeably 'shut up Sherylin' to my surprise Troy stepped in, and a shocked looking Sherylin slumped in her chair.

Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat 'I'll stay' I grumbled and let out a stressed sigh. 'right Ryan, carry on' her looked at Ryan warmly. 'do you know what type of dance, she did when she was younger?' I had told Ryan and Taylor everything about me, and they had told me everything about them, I had even told them about my older brother in college.

'um, I'm gunna guess…' he said sounding unsure. 'Ballroom and that dance they do in Spain with the fans and the wood clip clop things' I snickered but in a friendly way, 'I don't know about that…all I knew was that she did modern, Gabriella?' he asked and I nodded 'he's right' reluctance was evident in my tone.

'ahh thought you were being cryptic did you? Didn't seem to stop Troy thought' Mrs. Darbus said light heartedly thought I wished she hadn't both me and Troy were red to our hairlines.

'now Chad last go and then we can get some others up' she said to Chad and he contemplated 'hurry up, I want to hide' I hissed and Troy chuckled and I stubbornly sunk in my chair putting. 'has Troy ever liked you? As in more than a friend?'

**There we are I really can't be bothered to write anymore, I'm sorry but the lack of reviews isn't exactly helping my writing enthusiasm. So review, and I'm not updating again until I have at least 3 or 4, I will except three if they're constructive and not three words long, four if not. REVIEW!**

**Sasha XxxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviewers: ****Bluebell140**** thank you so much for you once again motivating and consistent reviews, I appreciate them soooo much :_) and ****SimpleThings**** for your lovely long reviews that gave me lots of inspiration not only for this chapter but the ones to follow and I like it when people use lots of smiles :D just adds to the joy.**

**Anyway this chapter gives a little more insight into Gabriella's hectic world, hope you enjoy it enough to review :D, Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 11

**Gabriella's POV**

'what the hell Chad? I'm not answering that!' I exclaimed loudly out of shock, my cheeks heating, that earned a shy smile from troy. The class room settled into an eerie silence. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was prepared to throw off the person until I heard a comfortingly familiar voice say 'you might want to move, she can be a little violent' I stared my eyes wide to the door way.

'Rick!' I exclaimed and ran over to him, and then hesitated 'is it really you?' I said unsure and he chuckled 'course baby, come here' he said and I threw myself into his open arms.

**Troy's POV**

I glared daggers at this guy called Rick who had just entered the room, I watched as she threw herself at him and how he had called her _baby_. I felt the green monster returning.

I looked to my left an saw Chad raise an eyebrow and I shrugged shoving my hands deep into my pockets.

**Gabriella's POV**

'Miss. Montez?' I heard Mrs. Darbus clearing her throat, I turned to her 'yes?' I said obvious irritation seeping involuntarily into my tone as she interrupted (unwisely) our greeting. 'who is this?' she asked equally irritated 'this handsome figure-' I began hearing Rick laugh softly and I looked amused over at troy as he grinded his teeth together angrily 'is my loving and caring-'

I was loving this, the look of confusion and anger on Troy's face but it also hurt the dip in my rib cage, that place that I refused to referrer to as my heart. Back to finishing the question, I paused dramatically for tension… 'brother!' I said excitedly, now when I said I even told Taylor and Ryan about my Brother in uni. Well that wasn't exactly true.

He was _meant_ to be in uni but he was in fact in the army. I admired him so much, I guess he was like another dad, when daddy wasn't there, but then he left and only told me and mum that he joined the army, don't get me wrong he had the degrees to be a doctor and or a lawyer if he wished but he decided on the army, and that meant I hadn't seen him in the last 2 years.

He slung his arm over my shoulders and I watched as Troy relaxed and Ryan beamed and walked up to him 'hi, I'm Ryan' he said and Rick took his extended hand. 'Gabi! You never told me you had a boyfriend!' my mouth dropped open and Ryan started laughing as did I 'he's-' I said as another fit of laughter broke through my lips 'not my Boyfriend!' I said and clenched my stomach 'just a good friend' I said and Rick smiled slyly, 'whatever you say' I punched his arm playfully 'don't you say that, its true!' I said and he nodded 'I know I can tell when you're lying and you're not, to my agrivation I might add' I smiled, I had missed him so much.

'regardless if he is your brother or not, he should not be here' Mrs. Darbus said all snotty and up herself 'you might want to shut your mouth, he's risking his life to go and keep you sorry little hinus butt safe so shut it' I said to her, I get a little defencive 'it ok Gabi, I should go' he said and I looked at him hurt probably evident in my eyes 'don't go, I haven't seen you in nearly two years! And you decide to go because dragon lady over here tells you to!' I heard Mrs. Darbus fume.

'I know, I know, detention, 3:30, drama block, bring an apron' I said reciting my usual ritual for her. 'don't give me cheek young lady!' I rolled my eyes 'you have lessons, I'll meet you in the cafetaria, I want to see my old basketball coach' he said excitedly, and then remember the coach was Troys dad, would that affect me? Sure as hell hope not. **(oh and if you don't mind to help me out, I never know the differnce between **_**affect**_** and **_**effect**_** can you help? Please? Thanks xx)**

'ok see you later' I said reluctantly, smiling at him before standing in front of Mrs. Darubs 'can I sit down now?' I asked exasperated 'I suppose so' I didn't wait for her to finish before quickly dashing to the back of the classroom and assuming my seat, Troy soon followed suit, to then be coppied by Ryan and Chad.

The rest of the day followed slowly, making sure I had to endure pointless lectures on subjects that were already calved into my brain, permanently. But finally it was lunch and I could see rick. I bounded into the cafeteria to see Rick already sat down. I beamed and walked over to him.

'how'd seeing Coach Bolton go?' I asked him sitting down, his expression resembled something similar to my own, happiness and warmth. 'yeah, its great. He said he's met you?' he question and I resisted the urge to blush, and I refused to face the fact that it was because of Troy.

'yeah, I know his son' I said quietly and Rick nodded 'Troy right?' I nodded absently purposely being cryptic.

'who's he?' he pushed, not accepting a simple answer 'you know the boy I was sat up the front with this morning?' I said warily and he nodded 'that's him' I finished simply, he smirked. 'I didn't miss how you dodged the other dude question' he said and I played dumb 'who?' I said and he waved his hand around 'you know! Afro dude!' he said and I nodded giggling 'that's chad, and I did not _dodge_ his question I just refused to answer it!' I said and he rolled his eyes.

'I don't remembering a uniform here' he commented and I groaned 'you can blame the bimbo's for that' I said rolling my eyes. 'what have you got next?' he asked and I finished my mouthful 'gym' I said absently 'great, then I can watch' he said and I groaned 'nooooo! You can't do that' I whinned 'it'll be embarrassing!' I complained, visualizing Rick sat in the benches watching me, as much as I loved him, I don't think I could deal with the pressure I put on myself to impress him.

'can I come if you can't see me?' he asked looking hopeful 'I won't make a difference, I'll just refrain from looking over to the benches, that's all, I don't mind If I can see you or not I'm still gunna make an idiot out of my self' I grumbled un happily.

The warning bell sounded and I raised from my seat. 'c'mon, I'm going to be late' I said hanking him up, he stretched his arm as he tried to shovel one last mouthfull of pasta in that bottomless pit, 'c'mon!' I said hanking him, making him drop his fork just as it was a centimeter from his mouth.

*~(gym)~*

I groaned as Coach Bolton didn't enter the room, but a sub. Yay, this should be interesting, but it wasn't any substitute but the Spanish teacher. 'hello, I will be teaching you today' she said in her foreign accent,

'now, you have an option, I can _attempt_ to teach you basketball, or you can try your hand at flamenco' she said smiling at us sweetly, her petite frame didn't seem capable of any negative actions to be honest, I couldn't even imagine her shouting.

There was a murmering among the class, I rolled my eyes and let the others decide. I was ready to close my eyes, and ignor it all but I was interrupted 'hello' I looked up and saw our teacher 'hello señorita hiñesta' I said in a mono tone, 'you're Spanish, no?' she asked and I sighed 'why?' I asked I wasn't going to answer without a valid reason 'I was just, curious, you look it that's all' I smiled kindly, but did not answer, after a while she called the class to order to hear their verdict.

'now, what is it to be then?' she asked and the class broke out again into shouting and bickering 'silence!' she attempted to shout but it came out all kind and sweet. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her 'let me handle this' I whispered in her ear, I stepped away from her and glared at the class.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU WILL BE SILENT RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A SHIVERING WRECK ON THIS CRAP THING THE SCHOOL CAN PASS AS A FLOOR!' it was eerily silent I smiled innocently 'see that wasn't hard was it?' I said sweetly and skipped back to señorita hiñesta's side. 'thank you' she said to me.

'now I want an answer' no one spoke, I sighed 'you _can _speak now, but one at a time' I said as the class let out a breath. 'we're even each way' Taylor said 'we're an odd numbered class but every time I count its 15 either side' she said and I pressed my lips into a tight line. Tylors eyes flickered to me, and I nodded, 'you have to vote Gabi' she said and everyone look at me.

My mind was saying _do Flamenco! You can actually _do_ that!_ but then I saw Troy looking down, and I knew he wouldn't want to do that, and dacing was probably going to be just as embarrassing for me as it was for him, 'um Basketball' everyone sulked off but the basketball team were jumping about an joking around, Troy didn't move.

His head snapped up and he looked questionaly at me, I shrugged and jogged over to warm up with Taylor and Ryan.

'hey' Tylor said and I remembered that she wasn't ment to be back yet, 'why are you here?' I said in the nicest way possible, she laughed lightly 'we had a change of plan' I groaned 'I could have used you this morning!' I said and she looked confussed 'Mrs. Darbus thought it wise to make Troy and Gabriella answer questions about each other' Rayn explained, Taylor looked sympathetically at me.

'I was shocking really, Troy knew quite a bit about you' Ryan commented and Taylor raised an eyebrow, I blushed and wished once again that I hadn't. 'something your not telling us?' Taylro teased, I slapped her arm playfully 'shut up' I said, we laughed together and walked over to where señorita hiñesta had called us.

'now teams, do I have to do that or can you sort your selves out?' she asked, of course we all said we could do it our selves and of course, that was going to prove difficult.

The basketball team obviously wanted to win, and so, did not pay attention to Sherylin's constant flirting. The cheerleaders didn't know what to do with themselves after that and so they formed the other team and I pretty much equaled up to boys 'v' girls. But we had more girls than boys in the class and so it got a little mixed up.

I didn't realise that Taylor, Ryan and I hadn't choses a side until Chad came bounding up to me. 'hey Gabster' he said and I smiled 'hey Chad' I looked from one team to the other 'are they even?' I asked he nodded 'yep, do you not want to play?' he said and I shook my head.

'not really' he chuckled 'should have known really, you're good at something yet you refuse to play it, and if you don't want to play why did you chose basketball?' he said and I shrugged 'figured you guys wouldn't want to dance' I said and he smiled gratefully 'you know you're not what I expected' he said and I raised and eyebrow.

'no?' I said and he looked into space 'I expected you to be selfcentered and plastic' my brow furrowed 'why?' I said and he chuckled nervously 'now don't take this the wrong way, I mean it as a platonic friend but Gabster you're gorgeous and I sorta expected you to be like Sherylin, but your not. You put others before yourself and frankly I don't know why you and Troy aren't friends again' he said and I froze, where did he get the idea that we _should_ be friends?

He noticed the confussion in my face and explained 'Troy has always gone on about how he wanted a friend who was a girl, and wanted that, nothing more but to be best friends. And then you come along and I fell gald for him, you seemed like you could make him happy'.

'You see its all well and good having guys to hang out with but Troy need to have a different sort of relationship, one that wasn't formed around basketball, I'm sure he would have told you why if you hadn't go into that tiff' he said I swallowed the lump in my throat. 'hurry up now, we need to get started!' the sub called and I looked over my shoulder at a very awkuard looking Taylor and Ryan, well _they_ didn't seem awkuard but the looks on their faces make _me_ awkuard.

'c'mon you guys are joining our team' he said and dragged me and Taylor by our hands to his team 'keep up Evan's' he called to Ryan who smiled and jogged to catch up.

*~(end of gym)~*

'Montez! You shot nothing but net!' chad said to me in disbelief 'don't act so supprized' I grumbled to him, he craked a toothy smile and the rest of the team broke into a low harmonious fit of laughter, I rolled my eyes.

'Rick!' I called for him to come over, waving my hand, he smiled and then came over to us. Slinging an arm around my shoulders he looked at the faces in front of him. 'so, who are theses guys?' he said looking sceptical at all the boys in front of him, as protective as ever.

'these are my friends Rick, don't go beating them up, you know I don't' fit in with girls' I said and he nodded 'sorta hopped that would never change, gorgeous as you are, I know you can stand your own' he said 'and don't we know it' the team murmered 'sorry about that' I looked at Rick 'don't' appologise for me!' I huffed.

He chuckled but ignored me. '_as_ I was saying' I said, trying hard to hide the attitude in my voice that made me sound like a stroppy toddler, I wasn't doing it very well. 'this is Taylor' I said signalling to Tay with a smile as she reached for his hand, I suppressed a giggle when Rick registered her hard grip on his hand.

'this Ryan you met him this morning' I said stepping back so he could see Ryan 'ey mate' Rick muttered and as he reached over to shake his hand, his shirt sleve pushed up. I saw then his army identification bracelet, he had to wear one like me, one to prove he was an american citizen and to show his medical _"complications'"_ as they liked to put it.

'And this is the basketball team that graciously took us onto their team, as I couldn't be assed to chose a side' I muttered reluctant, Rick gave me a sceptical look 'but you _chose_ basketball, and you hate it!' he said, he knew I didn't want them to know about my flamenco, at least not in detail and so didn't say.

'_anyway_-' I carried on avoiding his question, or more appropriately put aqusation. 'Chad, Troy, Jason, Zeke and sorry I don't actually know the rest of you' I said sheepish 'that's ok' they chorused I smiled 'you know Troy anyway' I said to Rick.

'yep last time I saw you though you were a little tod' he smiled 'still obsessed with basketball then' he said and Troy smiled, but not at Rick but me. I looked away, narrowly avoiding a blush.

'Rick, still on for this Saturday?' I asked him, we had made plans for the weekend at lunch. 'can I come?' Tay asked and me and Rick cracked up laughing cluching our stomachs 'whats funny?' they demanded 'well-' I laughed again '-unless you want t crawl through mud then I don't think you'd want to' I stated and they looked puzzled 'I have to carry on with my army training and Gabi goes 4 times a week anyway so I thought I'd tag along' Rick explained, 'you shoot?' Jason asked and I nodded 'AK-47, and MAC-11 strickly but I don't' mind a Mini-Uzi' I shrugged 'and remind me why they haven't run away screaming yet?' Rick teased.

'aw this is nothing compared to Troy shivering on the floor' Chad joked and Rick's face went stern 'you promised!' he accused and I shrunk back. 'I didn't _mean_ to, you know when I get into one of my fazes!' I objected and his face softed 'you said they stopped' he said softly 'well I lied, ok? I didn't want you worried out there! And I'd prefere _not_ to discus this here' I stated tight lipped, my arms folded across my chest.

'c'mon pack up and get changed!' Couch Bolton called, so he _was _here just not teaching us. 'going coach' the team responded immediately. He beamed and walked over 'you know Rick now I see you and Gabriella next to each other I _do _see the resembalance, don't' know why I didn't see it earlier' he said examining us. 'hope you guys let Gabriella have a go on the court' he verified his team 'actually, we had a hard time getting it off her' Troy spoke singly for the first time In front of Rick.

I blushed and looked down. Coach Bolton came over to me and ruffled my hair 'hey Coach' I said smiling, not bothering with my hair I didn't exactly care. 'hey squirt' he teased 'I'm not that short!' I protested, reaching up on my tip toes, still shorter than him I jumped 'see!-' I said jumping again '-taller' I said satified, everone was laughing 'what?' I said and they just laughed harder.

*~(Drama studio, cast announcements)~*

'settle down. Settle down' Mrs Darbus called. The hall gradually fell silent, I ploncked myself down nosily at the front of the stage 'smooth' Chad joked 'never said I was graceful' I said just as quiet and Mrs. Darbus rambled on dramatically…duh drama teacher (I can be a little think sometimes)

I had ditched Rick carefully, not wanting him to hear me sing, he had never been a fan of our mother singing, or singing in general. He toughened me up, and so thought I had grown out of the habit, which I had-until I came here.

I hadn't told him I was forced to sing again in my letters, I didn't want to get him wound up, we didn't want him going crazy and digging out a old rusty Bayonet.

'no you didn't, but you did _skate_ it' he mocked and I glared 'you mention that again and you will not see daylight again' I said through gritted teeth. 'now to announce the cast' the dragon called, damn it I really should start listening, I missed half of that.

She prattled on through name after name, I got board and started picking at a block of wood with my pen knife. 'is that legal?' Ryan asked worridly, 'yep, its under 2 and a half inches' I said indicating to the stubby blade, 'not buying it' he muttered anyway.

'Troy Bolton' everything went quiet 'what? I can't act! I have Basketball!' I rolled my eyes, suppressing a giggle (I was not doing that _again_). 'I wouldn't laugh Miss. Montez, you're next on my list' she smiled smug 'ok! 1) I didn't laugh…' I said calmly 'and 2 I thought we talked about this' I said to her. 'talked about what?' she verified 'the heroin' I said and Troy snickered. When chad looked at him strangly he mouthed _inside joke_.

'I told you that I wanted to act, I only auditioned to sing, and I did that badly so why am I in?' I asked baffled by her decision. She smiled sympathetically 'you _can_ sing and that is what you are doing' I groaned 'nope, I'm going to find a nice sharp, tall, grey, damp, cold cliff' I said and turned to walk, Ryan turned me back round and I realized everyone was taking me seriously.

'what the hell? I was joking! God I'm not suicidal!' I said rolling my eyes sighing. 'well if death isn't a good excuse is that I've been arrested a good one?' I asked her sincerely. You couldn't tell I was buffing, if I did get into trouble I would weassel my way out of it myself or get Rick to.

'the point is, that you will sing all leads' she said and my jaw dropped 'ok! Hang on!' I said holding my hands up 'singing one part is one thing, I could probably get over that with therapy but the whole _FICKING LEADS?_' I turned to bolt but the whole class had been ready 'oh c'mon…you're on the dragons side? You're insane' I folded my arms across my chest, and sat swiftly on the floor. 'this is ridiculous, I am _not _doing this!' I refused and mrs. Darbus huffed.

'you need to sing again anyway I need to know who you partner will be'

**Mrs. Darbus' POV**

Of corse I already knew her partner but I just though a little practice wouldn't go a miss.

**Gabriella's POV**

'nope' I said looking away, 'its that or suspension' she said and I shrugged 'I don't really care, I don't need to be here' I said and I really didn't, I didn't even mind if she told the whole class 'and did you do well in uni?' she asked and I ignored the gaspes and whispers from the class, 'yes I did actually, 5 master degrees and two regualar degrees' I said and she raised her eyebrows 'really?' she was intrigued and shocked 'I _can_ do work when I choose' I said defencive.

'now just sing Gabriella, I will get your father-' I rolled my eyes 'you think that'd work? _daddy they're lying! Please don't tell me off!_ and que the fake tears! Works every time' I acted giving puppy eyes whilst acting my improvised script. 'fine, you do this or I take art, geography, and graphics off your schedual' I sighed defeated 'I'll do it' I mumbled, those were the only subjects that got me through the week what was I meant to do?

'I will be chosing your song, Troy up' I scowled 'why? I'm not singing in front of everyone' I said stubbornly 'well its good practice so yes you will' I twitched for the pen knife. Siging I pulled it out, instantly the crowd behind us made a wide brepth in the shape of a semi cirle 'relax' I said exasperated and tossed it to Ryan who caught it surprised 'I don't trust myself' he laughed lightly before nodding and slipping it into his pocket.

**(Bitch - Meredith Brooks - **Gabriella in _italics_ Troy in underline**)**

I hate the world today

You're so good to me

I know but I can't change

tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel

Underneath

I knew I was being stubborn by not singing but I had folded my arms at this point and was not exactly wavering on my decision to not do so. Troy's voice I guess you could call it a little hypnotising and I was trying hard not to be transfixed like everyone. Mrs. Darbus gave me a pointed look and I sighed, and prepared for my part, I would sing a line to see if it was worth it.

_innocent and sweet_

It wasn't so bad but I wasn't sure but the next line was coming and Troy gave me a pleading look, I rolled my eyes and sung an octave higher.

_Yesterday I cried_

_You must have been relieved to see the softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_all rolled into one_

Irritated I realized the next bit was too high for him, evil, conniving little son of a bitch.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your health, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

I folded my arms and tried to bolt but then Mrs. Darbus patted her clip board, meaning; I try to leave and that resulted in an instant removal of my beloved subjects. I stayed where I was but mouth to Troy _your turn_. I smirked as he stuck his toung out childishly at me.

So take me as I am

This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man

Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous

and I'm going to extremes

tomorrow I will change

and today won't mean a thing

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your health, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Chad chucked Troy a guitar half way through, and Troy looked like he could play but didn't know the chords. I sighed and walked over to him and repositioned his fingers and showed him how to strum, I realized that he wasn't getting it so I took it from him and played myself, the guys mouths dropped open, really what did they expect me to play the _harp?_

Just when you think you've got me figured out

the season's already changing

I think it's cool you do what you do

and don't try to save me

I could feel myself sinking into the sound of his voice, _snap out of it!_ I yelled at myself, this was getting fucking ridiculous. I realized Troy didn't know if I could play and sing, I was a multi tasker, so I played with extra attitude and sung with some too.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_when you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

_I've been numbed, I'm revived_

_can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way _

_Wuhoo, Wuhoo _

_Wuhoo, Wuhoo_

_Wuhoo, Wuhoo_

I finished and went to run, I was not interested in some sort of humiliation, I just wanted to go home, and sulk with a tub of ice cream and black ops.

I was right next to the door when I heard a slow, loud clapping that echoed through the eerie silence in the drama hall. I was about to turn and tell Ryan that he didn't have to go down with me. But I stopped as I saw who it was.

'Rick?' I said, this was getting really embarrassing. I shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze which I didn't dare meet. I chanced it and was shocked at what I saw there. Pride-lots of that, amazement, shock, and for some reason…fear. What was he scared. 'you ok?' I asked him running over instantly, checking his right arm. 'the implant's fine' he said lowly, didn't stop everyone from hearing.

Rick had been on parole with his mate-Trevor. They had accidentally stepped on a bomb. It was lucky they got away with what they did, Rick was fast and I remember when I was little him and Trevor racing in the back garden. Rick had to have an implant though, one of the bones in his arm was completely shattered. Trevor was worse, he lost the whole arm. He joked about it but we all knew that it hurt his to think about the day to much.

'I should be asking you if you're ok…' he teased feeling my forehead. I smiled 'I would be fine, but dragon lady has me doing this stupid play she threatened taking graphics off my curriculum!' I exclaimed he chuckled 'does it matter?' he said 'its one of three lessons that get me through the week, do you not remember school?' I said trying to get him to understand.

He chuckled 'yeah I do, that's why I went into the army' he said and I cracked a smile 'god! I remember this drama teacher! She was like the devil himself…apart from she's a girl-well we _thought_ she was a girl-' I smiled and then we both shut up 'hello Mr. Montez' Rick's jaw dropped open 'M-Mrs. Darbus?' he stuttered. 'y-you haven't changed a bit' he said weakly hiding behind me 'nice to see you too' she said coldly. I could tell that Rick hadn't had pleasant memories with dragon lady either, hence why he hadn't told me about her.

I heard Chad approach, there was no mistaking his heavy foot falls-believe me. He slung his arms around our shoulders, 'still scary huh?' he asked Rick, I laughed at his expression 'a-a little' he said unsure. He snapped out of it then. 'why the fuck are you making my little sister be here?' he shouted at her, stalking over to her.

I followed, he was a tad protective at times, I had to keep him in check. 'its ok Rick, its not here I don't want to be, I just don't want to sing in front of people, I'd prefer to act' I explained 'well then why the hell aren't you acting?' he asked, I shrugged. 'she's probably the best tester in this school, bringing your averages up and you don't bow at her feet! This school only has one good teacher in it, and you are not it!' mrs. Darbus hadn't said a thing yet, it was worrying.

'you know, I do agree but her father has requested it so' I growled under my breath. 'Ryan, pen knife' I heard him rummage for it, and chuck it at me. I didn't turn to catch it I just caught it with my back turned away, no need for extra effort. 'We're going' I said tight lipped.

Rick understood, daddy needed a talking to. 'calm down a bit Gabi, I'm sure its-' I cut him off 'don't you dare fucking say this is _"just a misunderstanding_" if you want to keep you head firmly secured to your shoulders.

**What do you think? More Troy POV? Up to you review! And thank you to all my lovely reviewers love you all :D**

**Sasha XxxX**


	12. Chapter 12

**You will be pleased to know that there is a little more connection in this one ****J**

**Ok reviews!**

Bluebell140 - **yet another consistant review! Thanks you : ) and…**

SimpleThings - **thank you so much for the praise and long reviews : )**

**You guys just don't like to review do you? :D ah never mind even though I did have over 300 hits :' ( it makes me sad**

Chapter 12

Ok so maybe It wasn't the smartest idea. You know letting me drive home in the state I was in at the time. But I hadn't let Rick convince me otherwise, and now here I was. Being prodded and probed, because _apparently_ I'm in no fit state to move! I mean, its ridiculous!

I'm perfectly fine, well apart from the deep gash on my leg, but all the blood probably makes it look worse, I mean the cut couldn't cover the _whole_ of my leg like the blood has, right?

'ow!' I growled at the nurse 'sorry sweetie, nearly done' she said sweetly, wincing at my harsh tone 'fucking should be' I muttered 'Gabi!' Rick came in, totally unscathed, obviously. 'I'm fine Rick' I said irritated. 'well you don't look it, the doctor said you could have broken your leg' he said in a motherly tone.

I sighed 'I'm sure I haven't' and then the nurse finished cleaning up my leg and it was almost completely purple or blue. 'or not' I winced at the sight, I swear I'm accident prone. I sighed heavily 'I'm sure it looks worse than it is' I said to him repeating my previous thoughts. 'well you're x-rays will come in a minute, I'm sorry' he said quietly and I stared at him in disbelief 'what do you have to be sorry for?' I said 'it wasn't your thought, I wasn't concentrating' I said quickly but he still looked sheepish.

'that was part of what I was sorry for but not all of it' I raised an eyebrow 'and the other half would be..?' I asked looking dangerously annoyed, it was a good thing I seemed bed bound.

'um, well I know you don't like attention, but I called dad and he insisted that the school be informed, and so that ment all the teacher know, and so does Coach…and he sorta insisted coming in' that wasn't as bad as I had anticipated 'I don't mind seeing coach Bolton' I said and he gave me a nervous lop sided smile. 'well he was at practice at the time, and so the team sorta heard-' I stopped as I was grinding my teeth audibly.

'well they're not coming in' I said stubbornly 'Gabi, they care about you to, you know Ryan and Taylor are here to' my face softened 'yeah, they're pretty shook up, as well as certain members of the team' he smiled slyly.

I rolled my eyes, 'Chad's just a friend' I told him 'oh, I wasn't talking about Chad' I sighed 'fine, lets get this over with' I smiled and went out the room.

**Rick's POV**

I wasn't kidding when I told her some members of the team were shocked, I walke dup and saw the still horror stricken faces in front of me, I was glad Gabriella has finally found some friends it took the world long enough to realize she's the most precious girl in the world.

They looked up when I approached, I nodded 'she'll let you in' they looked shocked and relived at the same time, 'but I might advise Ryan and Taylor go in first' I took a glance at Troy's face, it scrunched up at Ryan's name, I felt bad for the guy I really did.

To be honest I feel bad for all the teens in this room. You could tell they were in different _groups_ as it were. And yet they wanted to get to know each other. Chad for instance, I could tell he liked Taylor, but he didn't know it. He was a teenager he hadn't felt like that before and so he automatically dismissed the feelings. It would hold up long.

Troy, well he was a little harder. He was always nervous when one of his friends got hurt. Like on their way here Taylor had started choking on her sobs. Troy had look ghostly pale and scared. I don't think he likes unstable things, much as Gabriella doesn't. I was hard to tell if he liked anyone more than a friend, as far as I could tell he didn't but then again, who was I to scrutinise?

**Gabriella's POV**

I heard the door handle squeak down and I sat up. Taylor popped her head round the door, I smiled weakly and she dashed over and slung her arms round my neck 'you're ok!' I said and I suppressed a laugh 'yeah I'm fine' I said, she pulled back and gave me a watery eyed smile. 'well the accident didn't effect your toung' she teased 'nope' I smiled and then Ryan came in.

'Gabi!' he called and sat on the edge of my bed 'hey Ryan' I smiled warmly at him. 'trust me' I muttered 'yep its like you get all the bad luck, I swear' I smiled 'at least _someone_ understands' I grumbled bitterly 'Mrs. Darbus will come round, she just likes to meddle, it actually turns out great most of the time' I sighed 'and I get the other half of, _most of the time'_

I smiled and then got nervous 'can they come in?' he didn't need to explain 'GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!' I called and Ryan chuckled 'never the subtle type' I nodded 'never'

They filled in, each giving me smiles and I watched as the worry slowly drained off their expressions. 'you scared us' Chad said with his arm around me. 'sorry' I said and they all froze 'what?' I asked 'did you hit your head?' Jason teased 'no…why? Tell me' I growled irritated and you could hear the monitor tracking my heart rate, accelerate in anger.

'easy' I heard Troy and looked at him, almost pleadingly. 'you just don't usually say sorry' he added gently 'oh, right' I knew I didn't but these were friends I owed then that right? Wasn't that how it worked? I hadn't a clue.

He cracked a smile and sat closer to the side of the bed than he had previously, closer to the rest of us. We drifted easily into a conversation, and then Ryan decided to bring up a risky subject.

'so the Musical audition went well' I growled and Troy looked down Ryan held his hands up 'just saying!' he said sounding scared, 'you are so lucky I can't get up' I grumbled and then I realized I had made another slip.

'you said you were ok!' Taylor exclaimed 'I am, I just forgot to mention that particular detail?' It came out as a question, oh shit. This is what I get for slipping up! Ugh.

I tried hard to keep my eyes of the x-rays hanging on the wall, Troy didn't miss my wavering. He got up and walked over to the board to cover it. I smiled and he saw the thank you in my eyes. He smiled back.

'its just a small break that's all now I'm kinda tired can you give me some rest?' I asked sweetly freaking most of them out, slowly the filed out just like they had come in. Troy being last in was also last out.

'thank you' I said to him and he sat next to me 'that's ok, but what did you actually do?' he asked sounding worried 'um, its just a displaced fracture, nothing to bad' I said nervously. 'it _looks_ bad' I commented, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

Despite the fact he couldn't see my leg under the covers, he _could _see the x-rays. 'seriously, I would be surprised if they got those x-rays mixed up with some other persons' I joked and he shook his head 'I can tell when you're lying' I sighed, 'fine, you'll see for yourself tomorrow' I said and he looked horror-struck 'you're not coming in!' why did he care? 'well if you'd prefer to sing on your own…' I could see in his eyes, that he didn't want to do that but he was persistent.

'I'll just go make sure Rick knows you're not coming in tomorrow' he teased and I sighed 'he can't resist my puppy eyes' I said slyly.

**Troy's POV**

'he can't resist my puppy eyes' she smirked, and neither can I. I turned to walk out the door and then turned, 'bye Gabriella' I said softly and she looked stunned. I walked out, and found Chad, Zeke and Jason.

'hey, what took you so long?' Chad asked I shrugged 'Gabriella needed a glass of water' he smiled 'and you instantly oblige' I shoved his shoulder 'c'mon Dad's gunna want us to practice' Chad rolled his eyes but followed me out the hospital.

'hey dad' I said and hopped in the car. 'hey guys, How's Gabriella?' he asked and they snickered 'ask Troy' I rolled my eyes 'wait till tomorrow she doesn't want you to know until necessary' I said and Chad raised an eyebrow 'yet she told you?' I nodded 'I wasn't prying but she told me…while I got the water' I added lamely.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride home, my dad tried to be subtle but I could tell he kept checking on me through his rear view mirror.

*~(the next day)~*

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked to my right 'dad?' I asked and he smiled at me 'you'll be fine' he guessed my question 'ok, but you promise my treat when I get back' he chuckled 'I promise sweetie, do you want some help?' he asked and I shook my head 'I'm fine, thank you' I leant over and hugged him 'see you later' I waved and then got up from the car.

_Click!_ stupid crutches _click!_ but they are good weapons _click!_ oh wait I forgot…you can hear me a fucking mile away! Daddy dropped me off at school early so that I could get to the form room without any prying eyes, oh and to do my homework which I _"forgot_" to do.

I wasn't expecting to see anyone else, but of corse I did, 'oh hey Coach' I said half in surprise. 'hey squirt' he said and smiled at me 'thought you could need some help?' I smiled 'that'd be nice' he came over and inspected my leg, 'that's a nasty bruise, Troy wouldn't tell us what's wrong though' I smiled, he hadn't told anyone.

I remembered what Chad had told me, he just wanted a friend, and he had proved he was trustworthy, and I wanted a close friend to, Tay and Ryan were ok, but it took work for me to be friends with them in the first place, Troy and I just sorta clicked.

Clicked like these damned crutches. 'I got a break' I said confusing Coach Bolton with my sudden speech 'ah squirt that must suck, you can't hurt anyone for a while then?' he said and I sighed nodding 'me and Rick were ment to go shooting this weekend but that doesn't look likes its gunna happen' I realised that if what Chad was saying was true, then I was better friends with Troy's _dad_ than him in some aspects, it probably wouldn't help things, not for friendship anyway.

'do you know when he's going back?' he asked I shrugged 'he said, until I'm on my feet, which could take a while, physically and mentally' I said, he had initially come to check on my mental health but he insisted now that I was in top form in every way, over protective idiot. But I loved him all the same.

'I just don't want to get a letter saying he's missing in action, or killed in action. To be honest I want him to go back when I do' I think my plans shocked him more so than my hyperventilating at the concept of Rick not coming back 'But Gabi, you've finished uni, school, degrees and everything but you want to risk your life in the army?' he questioned I had nodded before he had finished.

'that's what Rick did' I said and he nodded 'you want to follow in his foot steps?' I looked at him 'I don't want to _follow _his footsteps, I want to be stepping in time _beside_ him' his face softened 'I don't remember you and Rick being this close' I chuckled 'we were but just separated, Rick was sent to boarding school in the holidays, and me during the school year, so whenever he's near me he's really protective' I smiled 'I can imagine'

We talked about less heavy things from then on, Basketball, shooting and then It hit a touchy subject, 'why did you and Troy fall out?' he asked and I froze 'I didn't really think we were getting on in the first place' I said quietly.

**Jack's POV (Coach Bolton)**

Troy had been considerably happier when he was doing the drama stuff with Gabriella and Taylor. I think he thought Gabriella could replace Julia, and then when they had fought he had been irritable and angry.

I don't think Gabriella realizes how much me and Lucille are in debt to her, she could heal Troy, if she only realized. But it wasn't my place to tell her, that was Troy's…

**Gabriella's POV**

I had skipped registration, signing in at reception and heading to gym with coach Bolton. 'I'll help set up' I said and didn't wait for him to object. I got the ball bag and slung it over my shoulder. I clicked my way over to the side lines and dumped them there. 'go sit down squirt' he said and I sighed 'fine' I appeared to be retreating, really I was readying my attack.

'ow!' he called, I bent over laughing, the ball I had throw was rolling along the floor. 'you have a strong throw, but are you agile' he tried to be threatening but it didn't work I just laughed and dodged all his attempts.

'dad why are you throwing balls at Gabriella?' Troy said wary, as the rest of the class came in. I laughed again, but it wasn't a laugh it was a wretched giggle. I covered my mouth, and Troy cracked a smile. I roll my ball back to them 'I'm just gunna go sit down' I said and went over to the benches, hiding my embarrassment.

I sat heavily onto the hard plastic. 'stupid bum leg' I grumbled, realizing my immobility and it's various disadvantages fully for the first time. I sighed and watched the game, my purple leg throbbing.

At the end of the lesson I got up and helped pack away 'squirt! Stop helping!' Coach Bolton scolded, shouting across the room. I rolled my eyes, and carried on. Until two strong hands clasped over mine, 'stop straining yourself ok?' It was Troy, 'I'm fine really' I said but turned to face him. 'but I appreciate the concern' I smiled and handed him the bag of basketballs I had collected 'all done'

He chuckled and took them from me 'you're a strange girl you know that?' he said and I nodded 'I've been told once or twice' I said still in a happy mood 'it's a good thing though' I smiled 'nice to know that you think so, some don't think of me so kindly' I explained and he tilted his head 'well then they're idiots, and I'll tell 'em so if I see them' I laughed lightly, 'I'm sure you will, but Rick beat you to it, they were afraid to step out doors for months'

He raised and eyebrow, but looked worried 'don't worry I've convinced him not to hurt you or your team, Ryan however I'm still working on' he laughed 'I bet you are' I nudged him 'he's just a friend' I stated, and he rolled his eyes 'that's how it starts out, I though you were the girl? You know chick flicks and stuff' I smiled.

'if you haven't noticed I more a horror film kinda girl, and are you suggesting that you've watched these so called _chick_ flicks?' I teased, he smiled 'maybe, maybe not depends if you'd hold it against me' I bit my lip.

'you know I wouldn't do that. I may be a lot of things…but I don't double cross my friends' he face stretched into a grin 'so we're friends?' his grin was mocking now 'depends' I said 'on..?' he pressed 'if you can put up with me' I said smiling. 'oh I think I can manage' he sounded sarcastic, but there was something else, something I couldn't quite get.

I clicked through the hall ways, jabbing generally everyone so they would move. I wasn't in any sort of hurry but I didn't care, it was fun. 'Hey Tay' I said as she bounded up to me. 'so..?' she said and I looked at her, confused.

She sighed 'what's going on with you and Troy?' she exclaimed in a desperate whisper. I smiled at his name, 'we're friends again' I stated, I had expected a better reaction from her really, but I might as well say she seems disappointed.

The bell rang and I hurried off to my maths lesson. 'nice of you to join us' our teacher commented and I waved the crutches at him, I hissed and tried to hit him but he moved. 'calm down' he warned, I growled and went to my seat. 'now we have 2 students from one of the lower groups coming in so that you can help them, be welcoming and I'll go and fetch them'

I turned round to Taylor, she sat right behind me. 'who do you think they are?' I asked 'oh I think I know' she said, I anticipated her answer but in the end I didn't have to, the door opened and in come Chad and Troy.

'we have two spare seats' the teacher told them while ruffling through some papers. The boys looked around until they saw the two empty seat, one next to me and one next to Taylor.

'choose already' the teacher hurried them. Shoving them into seats. 'hey Chad' I said, he smiled at me 'hey Gabster'.

We got halfway through the lesson, and Tay was royally pissed off with Troy 'I don't get it! Don't shout!' he told her. Me and Chad on the other hand were getting along just fine.

I smiled and pointed at his graph 'you plotted the points wrong' I said and he laughed 'oops' I laughed with him. 'at least you got the math right, you're just clumsy with your pencil' I reassured him 'thanks Gabs' I patted his back 'welcome'

I turned round to talk to Tay. 'hey' I said and she looked stressed 'he is _impossible' _she nearly screeched, I rolled my eyes. 'Chad's behaving' I commented and he spun round 'see! HA!' he said pointing at Troy smug 'I _am_ more tolerable' he said and I chuckled. He turned back round, yet Troy still glared at his back.

I got up and knelt down next to him 'what don't you get?' I asked and he pointed at the whole page of random algebra Tay had written in her messy handwriting. 'Tay he didn't have to purposely confuse him' I scolded '_you_ understand my writing' he pointed out 'I understand my dogs writing, it's a talent'

**Hope you liked it, please review J thanks **

**Sasha XxxX**


	13. Chapter 13

**This doesn't really count as a chapter but I'm not going to have time to update this weekend so I wanted to give you something ****J**

**Ok reviewers! **

Bluebell140 **- thank you for your once again consistent reviews, I like hearing your thoughts on the story J**

SimpleThings **- I really appreciate your faith in me, and I like how you're really observant of the little hints I put in, it makes it worth while J**

Chapter 13

**Gabriella's POV**

Ok so maybe I overreacted a little…ok a lot. I just panicked! 'GABRIELLA!' I heard Troy call. You see it was after math…

'_there you go' I said and smiled at his neatly filled in sheet, not a mistake on it. 'thanks' he said looked generally pleased and thankful. 'welcome' I said back and collected my things. _

_We got into the hall way, 'boo!' Troy said and made me jump, I shoved him hard with my shoulder. He laughed and bumped me back. Tay came up and wrapped her arms around our shoulders 'soooo, how are my little love birds?' she teased, I rolled my eyes, Troy looked sheepish. _

'_Tay stop teasing' I told her though I wasn't as annoyed as I thought I'd be. 'fine' she said pretending to sulk. _

'_Gabriella' seethed the unmistakable voice of Sherylin I turned around 'what?' I said just as coldly back. 'I was just wondering when you're retard of a brother will be going back to the army?' she said sweetly, I didn't like her evil undertone._

'_I don't see how that's any of your fucking business' I said to her narrowing my eyes 'oh I was just hoping he got killed in action, it would be amusing to see you actually have feelings' she said. My blood boiled._

_Before I knew it I had pressure pointed her, she was withering on the floor. I jabbed (with my good leg) the heal of my bicker boot into her shoulder blade hearing the satisfying _crunch_ I clicked off in the opposite direction. _

I needed to cool down, I couldn't let them see me so wound up, I wanted to at least _try_ and keep some friends. 'Gabriella?' I turned and saw Troy 'you ok?' I nodded sighing. 'touchy subject' I explained and he nodded. Then before I knew it I was in his strong embrace. I didn't shy away, if there was no Rick to give me a hug…then I guessed Troy was the next best thing.

'you know he will be fine' he said, pulling away. 'yeah I do, cause he's not going out there without me' I said. He did a double take, 'what?' he looked shocked, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

'he's not going out there alone' I said stern, he shook his head and smiled 'its your choice'

**Troy's POV**

Yep it was her choice, why would I have any say in it? _you wouldn't you idiot_ shut up brain.

**Gabriella's POV**

I grabbed his hand and tugged his 'c'mon we have Drama practice' I said, he chuckled and followed.

We burst into the drama hall, well that got everyone's attention. Everyone's eyes were on us, all hawk like and menacing. 'sorry we're late' I said and rushed to the back of the class. 'now as you know we need to assign the cast, now that we have the script' I rolled my eyes. This was almost impossible to get through.

'now I already signed Gabriella up for singing, oh and Troy but I need at least 3 more' my mouth dropped open 'you can't just _sign me up!_' I exclaimed, scowling viscously while I growled.

'grow up Miss. Montez' she retorted, I knew I should back down, but when have I ever done what I _should_ do? I think the answer is never. 'fine, I'll grow up, I'll leave school and do what I've been able to do for the last 2 years' I collected my stuff and walked out the door.

**Troy's POV**

I watched her go, maybe it were for the best. Who am I kidding? For the best? I felt like I was dieing! I wanted her to explain, I wanted her to explain her life, I wanted to be there for her. I wanted her to be my best friend, but it didn't seem possible, maybe I would just have to cope with what and who I had…maybe no one could replace Julia.

*~(At the Montez house)~*

**Gabriella's POV**

'RICK!' I screeched, I heard a thud, and then foots steps bounding down the stairs 'what! What is it? Are you hurt?' he looked around frantically, 'I'm here…and no I'm fine' I said and his posture relaxed.

'whats the matter then?' he asked and I got nervous 'I want to drop out of school' I said keeping a poker face, hard and cold…as to not show the fear that was washing through every cell of my body inside.

'Gabriella…' he began 'NO! I can't take it anymore! Everything is so confussing!' I blurted out…I hadn't realized it was true until I had said it. 'I thought you were a wizz at school?' he said I had nodded before he had finished 'I am' he looked confussed 'it's the people!' I said and his faced turned knowing. 'why are you looking at me like that?' I said, sceptical.

'my little sis is growing up!' he said and gave me a hug 'um Rick I hit puberty years ago' I reminded him 'ah you wait and see' I rolled my eyes, you see why I'm not the emotional one? Cause it went all on him.

*~(Tea Time)~*

'Rick where's Daddy?' I asked and he looked at me, 'he went to check on April' he said simple I groaned 'what's she done?' I said and he laughed 'trust me you don't _want_ to know' I shook my head 'I'm sure I don't'

_BANG!_ 'what the hell was that?' I shouted 'language!' Rick scolded _BANG!_ 'fucking hell!' Rick exclaimed. 'hypocritical much' I muttered. I got up 'GABRIELLA! Get down!' I rolled my eyes 'I can handle this, I'd know this anywhere'

I peeped out the window, and groaned. It wasn't as if I didn't know what it was, but it was seeing_ it_ that made it real…a real nightmere. 'c'mon _it_ hasn't seen you in a while' I told him.

He looked confussed, 'just come' I said exasperated. I opened the door, 'Rick?' her shril voice screeched and she stopped throwing her bags out of the car and onto the law. 'April?'

**There you have it, sorry its short L I don't have time for much more this weekend, sorry. Anyways review, (not that it makes a difference whever I say that or not, most of you are to lazy to get of your asses and review…whats that? You say you aren't lazy? THEN REVIEW!) **

**OK hoped you liked it,**

**Sasha XxxX**


End file.
